


Dans les coulisses

by BuboBubo



Series: 1880!AU universe [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble Collection, Drama, France (Country), Missing Scene, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: сборник дополнений к фанфику La plus belle - невошедшее, постканон и т.п.
Series: 1880!AU universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091648
Kudos: 1





	1. Les chances egales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les chances égales (фр.) - равные шансы  
> пропущенная сцена где-то между III.7 и III.8

\- И все-таки, - раздался голос графа де Пассавана из-за ширмы, скрывающей проход в курительную, - что не так с нашей Лили? Клянусь, иногда меня посещают мысли, что она не в себе!

Лили замерла. Она не намеревалась подслушивать, но услышала свое имя, и ноги ее разом приросли к полу; ей пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отойти чуть в сторону и тем самым не оказаться случайно замеченной теми, кто собрался за ширмой.

\- О, это все совершенная ерунда, - донесся до нее несколько нерешительный голос месье художника; Лили мгновенно представила, как он теряется под любопытствующим взглядом графа, как глаза его бегают из стороны в сторону, и он мнется, не зная, что сказать. - Ничего серьезного. Обычный... обычный ожог.

Кто-то изумленно вздохнул.

\- Ожог? - переспросил Пассаван недоверчиво. - Что вы имеете в виду, друг мой?

\- Она... она простудилась намедни, - заговорил месье художник торопливо, словно боялся забыть то, что только что созрело в его голове. - У нее першило в горле, и она решила, что сможет вылечиться сама... без врачей...

Граф осуждающе поцокал языком, и месье художник продолжил, воодушевляясь:

\- Лили пыталась дышать горячим паром над кастрюлей с кипящим супом. Разумеется, дело кончилось ожогом глотки! Когда Мадам поняла, в чем дело, было уже поздно...

\- Бог ты мой! - рассмеялся Пассаван, и смех его подхватили остальные - в том числе и сам месье художник, в чьем голосе, наверное, только Лили могла различить нервические нотки. - Смотрю на нее на сцене и забываю начисто, что в каком-то смысле она еще сущее дитя... надеюсь, Мадам не ругала ее слишком сильно.

Месье художник ответил что-то невнятное, но граф полученным объяснением остался удовлетворен: рассыпался в соболезнованиях, пожелал Лили скорейшего выздоровления и, кажется, приказал слуге подать всем коньяку - последнее Лили уже не разобрала, ибо ушла, почти сбежала прочь от проклятой ширмы, едва не путаясь в собственном платье и чувствуя, как спирает ее дыхание, будто ей и впрямь пришлось надышаться чем-то обжигающим.

"Он пытается защитить меня". Мысль была правильной - единственно правильной, - но в ней не было спасения. С трудом заставляя себя сохранять на лице выражение спокойное и расслабленное, не позволяя ни одной, даже самой маленькой слезинке выступить на ресницах, Лили вернулась в зал, где продолжался прием, бурлила кружащаяся в танце толпа и рекой лилось вино и шампанское. Мадам тоже была здесь - сидя в дальнем углу зала, она со скучающим видом поглядывала на часы, но вернувшейся Лили внимания не уделила ничуть. Впрочем, Лили и сама была весьма мало настроена разговаривать с кем бы то ни было; уверенно лавируя между шумящих гостей, она добралась до стола, где стояли открытые бутылки с вином, и схватилась за первую попавшуюся, не дожидаясь, пока к ней подойдет лакей.

\- Тебе не понравятся эти окситанские помои, - раздалось вдруг над самой ее головой. - Возьми бордо. Не ошибешься.

Едва не опрокидывая бутылку, Лили обернулась. Перед ней стоял месье Алекс - неразлучный спутник мадам Т., покинувший ненадолго общество своей покровительницы, дабы ненадолго присоединиться к карточной игре (танцев он по ведомой одному ему причине избегал, хотя многие помнили еще о том, как этого человека называли лучшим танцором Парижа), а затем подобраться к столам и с увлечением уничтожать все спиртное, на какое мог упасть его взгляд. Он был уже порядком пьян, когда приблизился к Лили; впрочем, это было его непреходящим состоянием вот уже несколько лет, прошедших с того момента, когда он в последний раз поднялся на сцену "Буфф дю Нор" - злые языки говорили даже, что невоздержанность в выпивке, а вовсе не подорванное здоровье, была истинной причиной тому, что ему пришлось оставить выступления в расцвете своей блестящей карьеры, но мы не возьмемся ни подтверждать это, ни опровергнуть.

\- Это, - сказал он, бегло окинув взглядом этикетки и выбрав бутылку, показавшуюся ему наиболее привлекательной, - лучшее, что здесь есть.

Самолично наполнив бокал, он протянул его Лили, и та приняла его, как во сне. Нельзя сказать, чтобы общество Алекса пришлось ей по душе, но закон вежливости был для нее сильнее симпатий или антипатий; поэтому, коротко поклонившись, она ответила:

\- Вы очень добры.

\- Выпей со мной, - приказал он и одним глотком прикончил все, что было в его бокале. Лили, стараясь не смотреть на него со священным ужасом, коротко пригубила из своего.

\- Ну что это! - прикрикнул на нее Алекс, и Лили едва не поперхнулась. - Решила пить - так пей! Пусть кто другой балуется умеренностью, мы не из той породы. Пей все!

Делать было нечего, и Лили, борясь с подступающей тошнотой, принудила себя проглотить вино. Алекс зорко следил за ней - и думать было нечего, чтобы, воспользовавшись моментом, вылить половину содержимого бокала обратно в бутылку или хотя бы под стол; но, вопреки ожиданиям Лили, выпитое не прикончило ее окончательно, а, напротив, сумело ее оживить: ослабла невидимая непреклонная хватка, сдавившая горло, чуть прояснилось в голове, и пускать слезы уже не хотелось, будто в сердце что-то отмерло, отпало за полной ненадобностью. Подняв взгляд на Алекса, Лили увидела, что он ухмыляется.

\- Так-то лучше. Что же, маленькая балерина, ты здесь одна?

\- Со мной Мадам и...

\- Да, да, - Алекс, явно радующийся тому, что нашел себе собеседницу, не дал ей даже договорить, - видел ее. Не надо быть ясновидящим, чтобы понять, что она мечтает как можно скорее смыться отсюда... она совершенно не умеет наслаждаться нашим прекрасным обществом, но при этом держит обиду, что оно ее не принимает.

Лили, стушевавшись, спрятала от него взгляд. В определенном смысле она была благодарна ему за то, что он не дал ей упомянуть месье художника, иначе она непременно начала бы о нем говорить и этим, как предчувствовала, довела себя до какой-то большой беды; лучше было молчать, слушать и притворяться заинтересованной в услышанном - таков был наилучший и наименее опасный способ держаться с теми, кто так или иначе хотел разделить ее общество.

\- Многие говорят, - Алекс, ведомый выпитым, говорил, как водится, все, что придет ему в голову, - что без Эжени наши сборища не те, что прежде. Костерят тебя на чем свет стоит, дорогая! Как будто ты, действительно, чему-то виной.

Лили не нашлась, что ответить. Его деланое дружелюбие не могло ее очаровать: ей казалось, что оно вот-вот вывернется наизнанку, и вскроется запрятанный в нем подвох, больно колющая издевка. Поэтому она лишь грустно улыбнулась, стараясь показать, что ничуть не менее всех остальных опечалена отсутствием Эжени.

\- Я, конечно, их осаживаю, когда они норовят перейти границы, - продолжил Алекс как ни в чем не бывало и даже подмигнул ей. - Как можно сомневаться в твоем таланте! Как будто они не представляют, в чем на самом деле кроется первопричина всего.

\- В чем же, месье? - спросила Лили машинально, не думая, что любой возможный ответ сможет затронуть хоть что-то в ее душе; тем сильнее было ее потрясение, когда слова Алекса перевернули в ней что-то с ног на голову:

\- В золоте, конечно. Золото Зидлера проклято, об этом говорят столько, сколько я помню себя здесь. То ли он сам - колдун, то ли кто-то, кого я не знаю, подложил ему такую свинью... но жертвы, которые приносят жаждущие обладать его дарами, ни в какое сравнение не идут с тем, что им приходится потерять после их обретения.

У Лили захолодели руки и лицо, и она, понимая, что не может совладать с собой, уставилась на Алекса со страхом, доходящим до паники. Тот, в свою очередь, выглядел совершенно безмятежным: наполнил бокалы себе и ей, и лишь затем, сделав очередной глоток, продолжил:

\- Мой дорогой старший брат отделался дешевле всех - всего-то переломал себе ногу и уехал из этого чертова города куда-то в глушь к морю. О нем, наверное, тут уже все забыли. Младший... прошу, я не могу про него говорить, он всегда был омерзителен, но последнее время все больше и больше теряет человеческий облик. Если существует абсолютное ничто, о котором болтают ученые, то он... впрочем, пошел он ко всем чертям. Если бы я не оставил сцену, он мог бы гоняться за мной сколько угодно, но все равно видел бы исключительно мой зад!

Распалившись, Алекс едва не швырнул бокал себе под ноги, но вовремя заметил, что в нем еще осталось содержимое, и сумел взнуздать свой яростный порыв.

\- Что до меня самого, - добавил он чуть более мирно и, усмехаясь, покровительственным жестом обвел расставленные на столе бутылки, - сама видишь, маленькая балерина... виноват. Но когда оставишь сцену - а с тобой это случится, даже если ты сейчас полностью уверена в обратном... тогда у тебя останется память о том, что ты сделала, размышления о том, чего ты не успела сделать, и вино, чтобы заглушить и то, и другое.

Замолкнув ненадолго, он замер, задумчиво и полуслепо глядя в пространство под потолком; Лили, поболтав немного в ладонях полный бокал, глотнула из него, чтобы прибавить себе храбрости, и решилась спросить:

\- А... Несравненная Адель? Она проклята тоже?

\- Она знает о слухах, - ответил Алекс, и на лице его расцвела кривая многозначительная улыбка, - как думаешь, почему она больше не выступает? Она ведь обожала публику, и та платила ей взаимностью... как думаешь, чего она боится? Не кажется ли ей, что корона, которой увенчали ее голову, навсегда стала с ней единым целым? Не чувствует ли она, как золото Зидлера сжирает ее по частям?

Последнюю фразу он произнес почти шепотом, наклонившись почти к самому лицу Лили; ошеломленная, охваченная испугом, она прянула назад, и в этот момент увидела, что к ним стремительно приближается Мадам.

\- О, это вы! - Алекс, впрочем, оказался столь же наблюдательным, как ни удивительно это было для его состояния, и обернулся к Мадам, развел руки в стороны, будто приглашая ее к объятиям, но та предпочла не уделить внимания его радушию. - Я присмотрел за вашей примой. Можете не благодарить.

\- Вы весьма любезны, - процедила Мадам, коротким жестом подзывая Лили к себе. Та, отставив бокал, сделала шаг по направлению к ней, но на пути ее неожиданно вырос Алекс - глаза его сверкали, и он не сдерживал в голосе насмешки, обратившись к Мадам, застывшей и непроницаемой:

\- Мы с Лили обсуждали, какие славные преференции дает ей подарок месье Зидлера. Я считаю, он был предназначен ей с самого начала! Ума не приложу, почему все решили, что он обязательно достанется Эжени?

\- У них обеих, - проговорила Мадам спокойно и холодно, - были равные шансы. Одна должна была оказаться лучшей.

Лили сделала попытку обогнуть Алекса, юркнув мимо его локтя, но он удержал ее - очень непринужденно, даже ненавязчиво, как если бы безмолвно просил дать ему еще несколько секунд, ведь то, о чем он так стремился рассказать Мадам, казалось ему весьма немаловажным:

\- Равные шансы... вы говорите так, будто я не знаю, что это такое - равные шансы.

Мадам изо всех сил сдерживала рвущееся ей на лицо брезгливую гримасу; открытая конфронтация с одним из самых уважаемых людей здешнего круга была наименьшим, чего она могла желать сегодняшним вечером, но Алекса, которому выпитое било в голову, никто и ничто не могло остановить:

\- Равные шансы - это когда есть двое, и между ними лежит остро заточенный нож... точно посередине, чтобы каждый из них тянулся к нему ровно столько же, сколько и другой. Но у того, кто кладет нож на место и объявляет о начале схватки, может совсем чуть-чуть... конечно же, непреднамеренно... дрогнуть рука.

Недолго они смотрели друг на друга в молчании, и взгляд месье Алекса даже оставило как будто на миг осоловелое, мутное выражение вусмерть пьяного человека.

\- Я хорошо знаю эти игры, - добавил он тише. - И поэтому когда-то решил, что не хочу в них играть. Держу пари, прелестной Эжени они тоже пришлись не по нутру.

Он разжал руку, и Лили, получив свободу, скорее подскочила к Мадам. Редко когда она радовалась так сильно обществу своей покровительницы; та, впрочем, обратила на нее весьма мало внимания - наградив Алекса цепким, пристальным взглядом, она обдумала что-то и ответила ничего не выражающим тоном:

\- Хорошего вечера, месье.

Оставляя его у стола, Мадам с Лили удалились, но последняя, сколько бы ни крепилась, не смогла удержаться, секундно обернулась в его сторону, пользуясь тем, что Мадам не смотрит на нее. Алекс как будто ждал этого: перехватив взгляд Лили, он отсалютовал ей бокалом, а затем другой рукой описал вокруг своей головы размашистый замкнутый круг.

\- Вот тебе живой урок, - произнесла Мадам, и Лили поспешила сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, - не злоупотребляй вином. Или будешь, как он.

\- Буду говорить правду?

Лили сама не знала, почему у нее вырвались эти слова; Мадам замедила на секунду шаг, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо, и Лили ощутила себя так, будто ее поместили внутрь огромной ледяной глыбы.

\- Да, - негромко согласилась Мадам, позволив молчанию продлиться ровно столько, чтобы сердце Лили окончательно ушло в пятки, - будешь. Не разбираясь, когда стоит открыть рот, а когда лучше помолчать - а такая глупость, уверяю тебя, никогда не обходится дешево. А теперь идем, надо найти Даниэля, пока он еще способен стоять на ногах...


	2. Il y aura du sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aura du sang (фр) - да прольется кровь (досл. будет кровь)  
> постканон

Приняв у Анью пальто и шляпу, лакей протянул руку, чтобы взять у него также и трость, но тот ответил предостерегающим поднятием ладони:

\- Прошу, не стоит.

\- Все в порядке? - Эжени, успевшая избавиться от накидки, оказалась рядом, чтобы взять его под локоть, и вдвоем они прошествовали наверх вместе с остальными гостями, которых собралось великое множество в тот вечер в сицилийском поместье господина Рафаэля А., богатейшего коммерсанта и хозяина по меньшей мере полутора десятков ткацких фабрик, расположенных не только в Старом и Новом Свете, но и в бесконечно далеких от места нашего теперешнего повествования городах Юго-Восточной Азии. Хозяин дома пользовался всеобщим уважением, в числе его друзей водились люди не обделенные влиянием и приближенные к самым высшим кругам, поэтому для многих было честью оказаться в числе приглашенных на прием, посвященного годовщине основания его торгового предприятия - обычно нелюдимый и нечасто показывающийся в обществе, в этот день господин А. решил открыть свои двери для светской публики, и уже к шести часам вечера дом оказался запружен гостями. Ловкость Эжени, ее природное обаяние и умение находить общий язык с лицами высокопоставленными позволили ей достать приглашение для себя и своего спутника: сведя знакомство в Риме с молодым лордом Солсбери и его новоиспеченной супругой, она без труда завоевала полное их доверие, а главное - оказала им по доброте душевной несколько мелких дружеских услуг, в обмен на которые они раздобыли для нее заветные конверты. Правда, если бы им довелось присутствовать сейчас в доме господина А., их ждало бы великое удивление - им самим Эжени была представлена под именем графини Рыжевской, а ныне же их с Анью приглашения были подписаны как "г-н и г-жа Минамото".

\- Он не лишен вкуса, - негромко сказал Анью, когда они поднялись на второй этаж, в большую приемную, где гости, хитроумно лавируя друг меж другом, находили знакомых и обменивались приветствиями перед тем, как пройти дальше, в зал, где их ждала музыка, вино и фуршетные столы.

\- Не знаю, не знаю, - Эжени покачала головой, не соглашаясь со своим спутником, и мимолетно сморщила нос. - Все эти выходцы с юга, знаешь ли... слишком любят помпезное и слишком мало - оригинальное. 

\- Возможно, - Анью увлек ее за собой; еще на лестнице стало очевидно, что он не зря попросил лакея оставить ему трость, ведь его одолевала сильнейшая хромота - его шаги были неторопливы и тяжелы, он с трудом наступал на одну ногу, и весь его вид говорил о том, что едва бы он смог ходить без дополнительной опоры. - Я мало что в этом понимаю.

Им предложили шампанского, и оба приняли из рук официанта по бокалу: Эжени отпила, не таясь, а ее спутник лишь изобразил глоток.

\- Не перестаю удивляться тому, как люди легковерны, - проговорила Эжени, беря с ближайшего блюда дольку апельсина и отправляя ее себе в рот, а заодно отыскивая взглядом в толпе хозяина дома. - Слова, слова, слова... кто только ни писал о том, как они пусты и ничего не стоят! Но люди продолжают в них верить. Назови кого-то лучшим в своем деле - и люди охотно примут это, если повторить это достаточно убедительно и достаточное количество раз. Назови опийного короля, чей товар употребляют в самых разных видах по обе стороны океана, обычным, пусть и не самым скромным спекулянтом - мало кто усомнится. А у тех, у кого есть причины сомневаться, - в этот момент господин А. пожимал руки мистеру Дэвидсону, второму заместителю главы английского торгового министерства, и Эжени позволила себе впиться в них взглядом, - несомненно, будут и причины молчать.

\- Так устроен мир, - безразлично сказал Анью, пожимая плечами, - часто выходит, что мы - это не то, что мы действительно делаем, а то, что о нас говорят.

\- А потом находится тот, о ком будут болтать громче...

\- Или тот, кто в действительности будет готов нас превзойти.

Эжени бросила на своего спутника пронизывающий взгляд, но Анью, привыкший к ее манерам, ответил ей беззаботной улыбкой:

\- В этом есть определенная прелесть, разве нет? Мир бесконечной болтовни так скучен, в нем поистине нечего делать тому, кого она не заботит. Но если появляется достойное дело... или достойный соперник...

В его голосе проявилась некоторая мечтательность, и Эжени, проницательность которой и не думала ей изменять, сумела угадать, о чем он думает:

\- Ксавье был таким соперником?

\- Возможно, - признал Анью, и его лицо подернулось мимолетной печальной гримасой. - Впрочем, к чему об этом теперь?

\- Действительно, - чтобы немного отвлечь его от некстати пришедшей хандры, Эжени протянула ему еще одну апельсиновую дольку, и тот съел ее прямо из ее пальцев, - совершенно ни к чему.

Анью встретился с ней взглядом, и в их глазах заметались одинаковые азартные искры; дальнеший разговор должен был перетечь в сферу, коей не нужны никакие слова, ведь двое его участников могут понять друг друга и без оных, но в этот момент их обоих отвлекли.

\- Я не побеспокою вас?

Анью обернулся, умело скрывая свое неудовольствие, и послал подошедшему безликую вежливую улыбку. Перед ним стоял юноша чуть ниже его ростом, чья наружность также безошибочно указывала на его азиатское происхождение; держался он прекрасно, одет был в прекрасно пошитый, идеально отглаженный фрак, и единственной неаккуратной деталью его внешности были волосы, представлявшие из себя почти что куст густых черных кудрей - сколь ни старался юноша причесать, пригладить их, заставить держаться ровно, непослушные локоны все равно выбивались из прически и падали ему на лоб. Впрочем, внешний вид его больше интересовал Эжени; что до Анью, то он, быстро окинув юношу взглядом, мгновенно пришел к выводу, что тот не прячет под одеждой оружие - и в том взгляде, что был направлен на него в ответ, ему почудилась попытка оценить и его точно таким же образом.

\- О, мне о вас рассказывали! - не смущаясь и даже будто радуясь встрече, произнесла Эжени, делая шаг вперед. - Вы Натаниэль, верно? Сын нашего достопочтенного хозяина!

\- Названый сын, - мягко поправил ее юноша и, улыбнувшись, чуть приподнял брови, - видите, как неловко: вы меня знаете, а я еще не имел чести быть вам представленным.

\- Кадзумо Минамото, - проговорил Анью, следуя примеру Эжени в назывании себя другим именем, - и моя жена, Элен.

Натаниэль не стал скрывать своего удивления.

\- Вы связаны родственными узами с императорским домом? - проговорил он с интересом, целуя протянутую к нему руку Эжени. Анью ответил ему, неизменно и непреклонно улыбаясь:

\- Если позволите, мое инкогнито останется при мне.

\- О, конечно! - тут же уступил ему Натаниэль и добавил, внезапно перейдя на японский. - Я вижу, вы из тех людей, которые мало оглядываются на традиции.

\- Некоторые традиции не стоят того, чтобы оглядываться на них, - отозвался Анью очень спокойно, - если, конечно, мы хотим двигаться дальше. Очень многие в нашей стране ныне пришли к такому выводу, и я в их числе.

\- Поражаюсь вашей смелости, - проговорил Натаниэль с восхищением, - вы - истинный пример для подражания. Даже странно, что я до сих пор не имел чести слышать о вас... а мне, вы знаете, достаточно часто приходится бывать на Востоке.

Все время их короткого диалога Эжени переводила озадаченный взгляд с одного на другого; ей, мастерице подспудной игры, было видно невооруженным глазом, что за их малозначащими фразами проскальзывает, с каждым мигом усиливаясь, загустевая в воздухе, какое-то темное напряжение. Натаниэль улыбнулся шире, и на лице его мелькнуло неподдельно лукавое выражение; эта его улыбка отчего-то вывела Анью из себя, и он бросил своему собеседнику резче, чем того требовало сложившееся положение:

\- Не можем ли мы вернуться к языку, который понимают все присутствующие? Тем более, ваш японский... не очень-то чист.

Улыбка Натаниэля дрогнула, лишаясь последних остатков искренности.

\- Несомненно, - произнес он, прищуриваясь, и добавил совсем негромко, - а ваш - удивительно чист... для уроженца Японии.

Анью никак не ответил на внезапный выпад, но Натаниэль не стал продолжать. На безупречном французском он пожелал своему собеседнику и его спутнице приятно провести время, а затем растворился в толпе. Анью проводил его взглядом, полным глухой ледяной ярости.

\- Гонконгская крыса, - процедил он, когда Натаниэль отошел от них на порядочное расстояние. - Я кое-что о нем слышал. Господин А. подобрал его совсем ребенком и сделал из него человека. Вернее, он так думает... но трущобную вонь ничем не спрячешь.

\- Откуда столько снобства, друг мой? - Эжени держалась на порядок более легко, и случившаяся на ее глазах короткая стычка ничуть не убавила ее оптимистического настроения. - Пусть думает о себе что хочет. Если только он не доставит проблем...

\- Думаю, у него хватит ума не осмелиться, - бросил Анью с неиссякающей неприязнью и обвел взглядом собравшихся в зале, тоскливо глянул за окно, где начали уже собираться первые сумерки. - Интересно, скоро они начнут? Здесь душно, как в погребе.

\- Имей терпение, - мурлыкнула Эжени, беря с гигантского уставленного сладостями блюда сливочное пирожное. - Пусть все успеют как следует набраться. Нам же будет проще.

Анью кивнул, признавая резонность ее слов, хотя по лицу его было видно, какая жесточайшая скука терзает его. Эжени попыталась увлечь его беседой, но он отвечал неохотно, то и дело поглядывая на часы; попробовала чуть подпоить его вином - он наотрез отказался; лишь однажды он оживился - когда в непосредственной близости от них прошел сам господин А., а за ним тенью проследовала невысокая, одетая в амазонку, круглолицая, улыбчивая девица, чей приветливый внешний вид едва мог обмануть того, кто мог оценить калибр револьвера, носимого ею на поясе.

\- Она всюду пойдет за ним, - негромко произнесла Эжени; несомненно, она тоже узнала мисс Марию, верную телохранительницу хозяина дома. - Мы с ней не столкнемся.

\- Внушает надежды, - хмыкнул Анью, вновь поворачиваясь к своей спутнице. - Обычно она не церемонится с теми, в ком видит опасность. Какой-то девчонке, метившей на ее место, недолго думая перерезала сухожилия на ногах, представив дело как несчастный случай... бедняга теперь еле ходит.

Эжени едва потрудилась прикрыть сожалением свое равнодушие к услышанному:

\- Ужасно.

\- Да, да, - рассеянно проговорил Анью, отщипывая ягоду с близлежащей виноградной грозди. - Я с ней еще не сталкивался. И не очень-то хотел бы это делать.

Неизвестно, куда еще свернул бы их разговор, но в этот момент в толпе наметилось какое-то шевеление. В дальнем конце зала распахнулись широкие двустворчатые двери, и загустевший, налившийся множеством голосов и запахов воздух оказался разбавлен потоком морской свежести, хлынувшей с улицы; невесть откуда взявшийся молодой мужчина, появившийся в образовавшемся проеме, несколько раз хлопнул в ладони, привлекая внимание собравшихся, и громко заговорил на французском, но с явственным славянским акцентом:

\- Господа, прошу всех следовать за нами! Крещение состоится через считанные минуты!

Толпа задвигалась. Спуск на воду "Лейквуда", не просто яхты, а чуда инженерной мысли, оборудованного по последнему слову техники и развивающего, по уверениям создателей, немыслимую скорость в десять узлов при подходящей погоде, должен был стать главным событием нынешнего вечера. Многие пришли сюда не в последнюю очередь затем, чтобы посмотреть на это зрелище - а заодно и оценить, действительно ли так хорошо это судно, как о нем говорят. Церемония должна была состояться тут же, у причала, к которому от дома вела вырубленная в скале извилистая лестница; конечно, она не была рассчитана на такое количество людей, и поэтому всех гостей пропускали к ней в порядке очереди, дабы никто никого не задавил, торопясь оказаться в числе первых. Анью и Эжени принялись пробираться к выходу, но в какой-то момент Анью остановился и досадливо обернулся.

\- Черт возьми! Забыл там перчатки. О, нет-нет, - увидев, что вездесущий лакей порывается тут же броситься обратно в зал, Анью быстро остановил его. - Я принесу их сам. Пожалуйста, лучше раздобудьте накидку для моей супруги. Не хочу, чтобы она простыла.

Лакей исчез, а Анью, напоследок незаметно сжав ладонь Эжени и получив от нее такое же скрытное пожатие, принялся выбираться из толпы. Ему удалось сделать это, в поднявшейся суматохе оставшись незамеченным; однако тут же выяснилось, что всеми оставленные фуршетные столы, возле которых они с Эжени провели последний час, мало интересуют его. Выскользнув из дверей, он, не оглядываясь и нисколько не сомневаясь, отправился в хозяйскую часть дома - сейчас там было пустынно, все слуги сбежались в главный зал, дабы помочь гостям, и никого не было в коридорах, чтобы остановить Анью или хотя бы поинтересоваться, куда он направляется. Меж тем он чувствовал себя абсолютно уверенно в чужом доме - скажем вам по секрету, дело было в том, что с планом всех этажей и помещений он ознакомился загодя; юная Катрин, два месяца проработавшая здесь младшей горничной, досконально изучила строение комнат и коридоров и даже сумела изготовить и передать Анью копии ключей от всех дверей, поэтому его передвижениям ничто не могло помешать. Тут же, к слову, и его хромота куда-то исчезла; на трость он уже не опирался, а сжимал ее в руке, и шаги его были до того изящны и неслышны, что ему удалось пройти через весь дом, не скрипнув ни единой половицей и даже не пошевелив ни единой пылинки (которых, впрочем, благодаря неустанным заботам слуг в комнатах было весьма мало).

Цель Анью была определена давно - самое дальнее из помещений, которые занимал хозяин дома лично и ревниво охранял их, не допуская туда никого, кроме самых доверенных лиц; на то, чтобы справиться с тяжелой дверью, у Анью ушло несколько минут, но даже открыв ее, он был далек от того, чтобы торжествовать победу, ведь главное препятствие поджидало его впереди - в виде массивного металлического сейфа, чья внушительна дверь была украшена даже не одним, а сразу тремя замками.

Начиналось самое сложное. Анью, должно быть, десятки раз успел пожалеть об отсутствии Ксавье - тот, хоть и был почти слеп, слухом обладал поистине феноменальным, что и позволяло ему прекрасно управляться с любыми, даже самыми мудреными запорами. Дай ему достаточно времени и тишины, чтобы иметь возможность вслушаться в перещелкивание пружин и цилиндров - он вскрыл бы даже адские врата, в этом Анью был полностью уверен. Но теперь Ксавье не было, и ему предстояло справляться самому, а для этого нужна была не только ловкость рук, но и терпение, в котором ему так легкомысленно отказывала Эжени.

Снаружи не доносилось ни звука - это был хороший знак. По окончании церемонии берег должен был осветиться фейерверками, и это стало бы для Анью сигналом тревоги; пока что, закатав штанину и сняв с ноги кожаную подвязку с закрепленным на ней набором отмычек, он встал на одно колено возле сейфа и принялся за работу.

Следующих прошедших минут Анью не ощутил. Все его существо было сосредоточено на едва слышных звуках, которые ему удавалось извлекать из нутра своего сурового, но безмолвного противника; тем не менее, один замок покорялся ему за другим, и в тот момент, когда со стороны причала прогремел всеобщий восторженный крик, а небо осветилось первыми алыми всполохами, дверь сейфа наконец-то поддалась и приоткрылась, а Анью наконец смог воочию увидеть то, за чем явился - гиганткий, почти с кулак рубин, прекрасно ограненный и даже в полумраке комнаты сиявший не иначе как запертой в нем силой тысячи солнц.

\- У вас, я вижу, тоже недурной вкус.

Анью обернулся, сжимая камень в ладони. В дверном проеме виднелся расплывчатый, но все же узнаваемый силуэт Натаниэля, а в руке его посверкивал револьвер, нацеленный незваному гостю прямо в голову.

\- Положите на место, - сказал Натаниэль удивительно дружелюбно для того, кто готовился кого-то прикончить. - Будьте любезны.

\- Сначала уберите оружие, - спокойно ответил Анью, пряча камень в карман и складывая руки на груди. - Не хочу, чтобы вы выстрелили мне в спину.

\- Вы дурного обо мне мнения, - сказал его противник, пожимая плечами. Дуло револьвера дрогнуло, опускаясь, и в этот момент Анью, за быстротой движений которого не могла бы успеть и молния, отправил в Натаниэля пару ножей, извлеченных им из рукавов. Один выбил револьвер на пол; Натаниэль, опешив, схватился за раненое запястье, и в этот момент второй нож вошел в стену рядом с ним, намертво прибив к ней фалду его фрака.

\- Неплохо, - проговорил Анью, отдавая должное мастерству своего противника, и небрежным движением ноги отправил револьвер под ближайший шкаф. - Но в следующий раз стреляйте сразу. А то ведь я могу и воспользоваться возможностью вас убить.

Полностью удовлетворенный исходом дела, он сделал шаг к окну, но раздавшийся за его спиной звук заставил его обернуться. Одним движением освободившись от фрачного пиджака, Натаниэль сдернул со стены висевшую на ней шпагу - тяжелую, богато украшенную, но, судя по опасному блеску лезвия, отнюдь не декоративную. Глядя на это зрелище, Анью снисходительно приподнял брови.

\- Действительно?

Натаниэль не успел опомниться, как на свет появился еще один клинок, до нынешнего момента скрытый внутри трости его визави. Теперь они были в равных условиях, и никого из них это не испугало.

\- Я дал вам шанс, - вкрадчиво произнес Анью, неторопливо, как будто безмятежно подступаясь к своему противнику. - Ну, а вы... вы дали мне повод.

Следующая секунда обычно становилась роковой для тех, кому не повезло попасться у него на пути: мгновенно перебросив рукоять своей шпаги из правой руки в левую, Анью мастерски сделал выпад, за которым едва мог уследить человеческий глаз. Всегда, используя этот прием, он целил безошибочно противнику в горло, и ни разу за последние годы его рука не дрогнула, ни разу смертельный удар не уходил в пустоту. Поэтому, услышав не предсмертный хрип врага, а звон металла о металл, Анью решил даже, что ослышался; следующее потрясение настигло его тут же - непостижимым образом уведя чужое лезвие в сторону, Натаниэль воспользовался тем, что противник, ведомый силой инерции, оказался к нему совсем близко, и не отказал себе в том, чтобы со всей силы впечатать сжатый кулак прямо в его переносицу.

\- Думаешь, ты один, кого учили этому трюку? - спросил он презрительно, глядя, как Анью зажимает ладонью нос, а через пальцы его сочится алое, щедро окропляя его рубашку; тот не знал даже, что ошеломило его больше - неожиданная боль или само осознание, что кто-то сумел его достать. - Дерись как мужчина!

Церемонная вежливость действительно была неуместна теперь, когда пролилась первая кровь, и вид этой крови вселил в обоих первобытный, почти животный азарт предстоящей схватки. Даже сокровище из сейфа оказалось позабыто - наконец-то нашедшие равного по силам противника, они жадно кружили друг вокруг друга, не сводя при этом друг с друга глаз; со стороны это можно было даже принять за некий танец влюбленных - если, конечно, не знать, что исходом этого танца должно было стать убийство.

\- Позволю себе заметить, - произнес Анью необычайно серьезно, - я очень рад нашему знакомству.

\- Это абсолютно взаимно, - ответил ему Натаниэль с улыбкой и сделал первый выпад.

***

Эжени, как выяснилось, тоже при первой возможности отделилась от гостей, спускавшихся к причалу; нырнув в тени окруживших дом дерьевьев, она сумела выбраться к стоянке экипажей, один из которых поджидал именно ее - стоявший чуть наособицу, на узкой аллее, куда выходили окна кухни и комнат слуг.

\- Ты здесь? - спросила она у окружавшей экипаж темноты.

\- Да, - ответила темнота голосом Джейсона.

Порыв прохладного ветра со стороны моря заставил Эжени поежиться; запахиваясь в накидку, она поспешно юркнула внутрь экипажа и затаилась в самом темном его углу.

\- Он скоро? - спросил Джейсон громким шепотом.

\- Должен вот-вот появиться, - у Эжени были с собой карманные часы, и она нахмурилась, едва взглянув на положение стрелок. - Опаздывает. Странно...

Следующие несколько минут без преувеличений показались ей часами; напряженно вслушиваясь в окружающее пространство и не слыша ничего, кроме доносившиегося с кухни переругивания поваров и сиплых голосов других кучеров, решивших скрасить ожидание своих пассажиров партией в карты, она чувствовала, как оказывается мало-помалу полностью погребенной под леденящим грузом тревоги.

\- Что-то не так, - наконец сказала она, распахивая дверь экипажа. - Я пойду за ним.

\- Нет! - Джейсон обернулся к ней и, поняв, что она не шутит, спрыгнул с козел, дабы заступить ей дорогу. - Ты что, не помнишь план? Если он не явится - уезжаем без него!

\- К черту план, - сердито ответила Эжени, отстраняя от себя его руки. - Если его поймали, я его вытащу!

Препирательство грозило затянуться, а его исход оставался максимально туманным для обоих; в любом случае, Эжени и Джейсон были избавлены от необходимости доказывать свою правоту, ведь именно в этот момент в окне второго этажа показалась знакомая им обоим фигура. Перемахнув через подоконник и по-кошачьи цепляясь за водосточную трубу, за выступы в стене и карниз нижнего этажа, Анью в считанные секунды очутился на земле и со всех ног бросился к дожидавшимся его сообщникам. Еще по его походке, по тому, как он зажимал ладонью левый бок, Эжени поняла, что что-то не так; и ее опасения лишь подтвердились, когда он, наконец очутившись рядом, почти упал ей на руки.

\- Скорее, - прохрипел он, почти совершенно лишенный сил, - уходим.

Вопросов никто не задал - все понимали, что времени на это у них не осталось. Эжени помогла Анью забраться в экипаж, Джейсон стегнул коней, и в считанные минуты поместье господина А. осталось далеко за ними, почти полностью затерявшись в сгустившейся вечерней мгле.

\- Что случилось? - убедившись, что погони нет, Эжени обернулась к Анью, который полулежал на сиденье, закрыв глаза и продолжая судорожно цепляться за собственный фрак. Не без усилия разжав его ладонь и поняв, что она вся в крови, что фрак его разорван и тоже весь пропитался кровью, Эжени не смогла сдержать вскрик.

\- Боже!

\- Я... я не достал его, - пробормотал Анью, расценив ее испуг как-то по-своему. - Не хватило... чуть-чуть не хватило...

У Эжени не нашлось даже платка, чтобы приложить его к ране, поэтому она сделала единственное, что могла - крикнула как можно громче, обращаясь к Джейсону:

\- Скорее! Пожалуйста, скорее!

Красноречивым ответом на ее слова был короткий свист кнута, и лошади рванули еще быстрее, точно за ними гнался сам дьявол.

***

Яхта дожидалась их у старого причала недалеко от Мадзара-дель-Валло; Джейсон отправился отгонять экипаж туда, где его не сразу смогут обнаружить, а Эжени, поддерживая Анью, спустилась с ним к дожидавшемуся их судну. Издалека она увидела Катрин: та, не скрывая своей нервозности, бродила по палубе из стороны в сторону и, едва заметив их, сразу бросилась к ним.

\- О боже, что с ним?

\- Ранили, - коротко ответила Эжени, радуясь про себя, что Катрин разделит с ней часть ее многострадальной ноши; Анью всегда казался и был легким и изящным, но сейчас, когда он был полностью обессилен и пребывал почти в обмороке, тащить его было весьма трудно, особенно для Эжени, никогда в своей жизни не занимавшейся тем, что называют физическим трудом.

\- У нас есть бинты, игла и нити, - пропыхтела Катрин, помогая ей переправить Анью на палубу, а затем - в одну из двух кают, обычно выполнявшую роль спальни. Тут же к ним прибежал доселе дремавший на корме штурман - юноша по имени Чжун Хван, - и общими усилиями они смогли устроить Анью на постели и даже освободить его от одежды, обнажая глубокую рану, пересекавшую его живот и ребра. На его бледной коже пятна крови казались черными; зажимая ладонью рот, Катрин отступила. Ей явно было дурно.

\- Скорее, - поторопила ее Эжени, - неси все, что есть.

Чжун Хван вернулся на палубу, чтобы готовиться к спешному отплытию; Катрин принесла небольшую шкатулку, где нашлось все необходимое, чтобы оказать раненому помощь, и вызвалась остаться в каюте на случай, если Эжени не справится сама, но та неумолимо отослала ее:

\- Мне будет легче одной.

С палубы послышался голос вернувшегося Джейсона, и яхта тут же мягко покачнулась, отчаливая от берега. Сицилия оставалась позади, и это не могло вызвать у всех присутствующих на судне ничего, кроме облегчения.

\- Погони нет? - вот первое, что спросил Анью, когда Эжени поднесла к его губам стакан с водой и подняла его голову, помогая сделать глоток.

\- Нет, - успокаивающе произнесла она, зажигая ярче горелку и снимая с нее стеклянную тубу, чтобы прокалить на огне иглу. - Никого не было.

Несмотря на то, что новость скорее можно было отнести к разряду благоприятных, Анью проговорил с нескрываемым разочарованием:

\- Чтоб его... нечисть...

\- Кого ты встретил? - Эжени не могла не спросить, хоть и предчувствовала, что ей, возможно, не стоит этого делать.

\- Нашего китайского знакомца, - шепнул Анью и поморщился, когда игла проткнула его кожу. - Черт...

Теперь Эжени предложила ему не воды, а флягу с коньяком - и он, что было для него необычно, не стал отказываться. Зашивание раны он перенес спокойно, даже стоически, как будто вовсе его не заметив; для Эжени эти минуты были возможностью наконец сосредоточиться, собраться с мыслями, приструнить себя саму - в общем, сделать все, чтобы не дать своим рукам задрожать.

\- Кто-то до этого мог одолеть тебя один на один? - наконец спросила она, понимая, что глупо будет избегать этого вопроса. От ответного взгляда Анью мог бы содрогнуться кто угодно, кроме нее.

\- Уже много лет - только Ксавье. И не всегда.

То, как он произнес эти слова, было Эжени знакомо, и она ощутила, как в груди ее что-то болезненно переворачивается. Анью старался сохранять бесстрастие, и многих его внешняя невозмутимость могла бы ввести в заблуждение - но только не ее, слишком хорошо знающую, сколь много кипящей боли, горечи и разочарования может скрывать в себе прохладное и скупое признание поражения.

\- Я недооценил его, - проговорил Анью, пока Эжени, закончив с иглой, тщательно заматывала его рану бинтом, - но и он сделал то же самое. Ему надо было прикончить меня, а не играть в кошки-мышки... ведь теперь при встрече я размотаю ему кишки быстрее, чем он успеет вздохнуть.

Эжени не стала отвечать и сделала вид, будто тщательно укладывает свои нехитрые медицинские приспособления обратно в шкатулку. Но Анью все равно угадал, о чем она думает - или решил про себя, что угадал.

\- Что, думаешь, мне с ним не тягаться? Думаешь, я уже не так хорош, как раньше?

Он улыбнулся с явной насмешкой, но в голосе его метнулась еле уловимая тревожная нотка, которая непременно укрылась бы от Эжени, не помни та очень хорошо вкус этой вездесущей, ядовитой тревоги. От прямого вопроса она не стала уклоняться: подняла голову и посмотрела на Анью, в его змеино мерцающие глаза.

\- Я думаю, - сказала она твердо и тихо, - что те, кто нас недооценивает и думает списать нас со счетов, очень скоро расплатятся за это сполна.

Несомненно, Анью желал услышать это - и неважно, насколько правдивыми оказались бы ее слова в действительности. Потянувшись к ней, он благодарно сжал пальцы вокруг ее запястья, и несколько секунд они сидели в тишине, держась друг за друга, думая при этом каждый о своем, но при этом об одном и том же - о собственных тенях и призраках и о непостижимом и неостановимом течении времени, которое рано или поздно все обращает в ничто.

\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - сказала Эжени мягче, поднимаясь на ноги. - Завтра тебе будет легче. Я посплю с Катрин и...

Анью не выпустил ее руки. 

\- Останься.

Она глянула на него вначале с непониманием, потом - с сомнением; не дожидаясь, пока она что-нибудь скажет, Анью приглушенно рассмеялся и, приподнявшись, ухватил ее за талию, чтобы опрокинуть на себя, уложить на постель рядом с собой.

\- Мы же договорились, - произнес он, безошибочно нашаривая на ее спине место, где заканчивалась шнуровка платья, - не надо меня недооценивать.

***

Эжени, как это бывало с ней часто, проснулась от кошмара. Во сне она чувствовала, как ее обвивают чьи-то липкие, холодные руки - проходятся по ее телу, смыкаются на ее шее, лишая воздуха, а она, слепо пытаясь отбиться от них, лишь вязла глубже и глубже в этом цепком смертельном объятии. Анью, спавший рядом, не почуял ее шевеления: должно быть, полученное ранение сделало его сон менее чутким, чем обыкновенно. По-своему это было ей на руку, ведь никто не помешал ей подняться с постели, запахнуться в покрывало и неслышно выйти на палубу.

Уже занялось утро, и от горизонта протянулась, подбираясь к самому борту, трепешущая розовая полоса; небо светлело, и над водой гулял слабый соленый ветер, приятно щекотнувший кожу. Эжени вдыхала его глубоко и размеренно, отгоняя навязчивые образы, продолжавшие преследовать ее, старательно вслушивалась в плеск волн и далекий чаячий зов, чтобы заставить отступить, раствориться в них отголоски ее собственных криков.

"Заменить можно любого, - вспыхнуло у нее в голове, - а в особенности того, кто мнит себя незаменимым".

Если подумать, было в этом что-то многообещающее.


	3. La fille de la mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fille de la mort (фр.) - дочь смерти  
> постканон  
> осторожно, есть в меру натуралистичное описание трупа

Важная, полная женщина в богато украшенном, пусть и несколько старомодном платье протянула Линетт пятифранковую купюру, чтобы забрать куклу, на которую так кстати упал взгляд ее дочери - шумной и непоседливой, выхватившей заветную игрушку из корзины так быстро, что та едва не опрокинулась.

\- Благодарю вас, - Линетт склонила голову, и женщина с дочерью удалились, почти мгновенно скрывшись за поворотом на бульвар. Машинально, бездумно проводив их взглядом, Линетт не сразу поняла, что делает это не одна - совсем юная девочка, продающая ленты у противоположного тротуара, сделала то же самое, и в глазах ее сверкали при этом попеременно горечь и жадность. С девочкой Линетт была знакома: ее звали Жози, и она жила неподалеку, давно облюбовав это место для своей торговли. Иногда они могли обменяться несколькими фразами или угостить друг друга куском хлеба, и Линетт не впервые замечала, что ее товар вызывает пристальное внимание у ее юной соседки. Но у Жози не было, да и не могло быть пяти франков: за день она могла заработать едва ли один, и должна была кормить не только себя, но и делиться с младшим братом, которому не так давно сравнялось пять. Их отец погиб, став жертвой несчастного случая, мать же выбивалась из сил, работая судомойкой в кафе, и только собственный приработок позволял Жози не умирать с голоду.

\- Они такие красивые, - не раз вздыхала она, разглядывая кукол, населяющих корзину Линетт, - как у тебя только так получается?

Сострадательному сердцу Линетт не надо было много, чтобы дрогнуть - она с радостью отдала бы Жози любое из своих творений, но в последний момент ей пришла в голову идея получше. В тот день она снова засела за столом, орудуя иглой, перебирая нити и пряди конского волоса, чтобы подобрать оттенок, более всего напоминающий цвет волос Жози.

\- Красавица, - заметил вернувшийся Даниэль; прошедшие годы (а возраст его подобрался вплотную к сорока годам) мало изменили его, если не считать залегших у глаз морщин и засеребрившейся в волосах седины. Они жили все там же, в Сент-Антуан, но давно уже вынашивали план покинуть Париж и снять даже самый захудалый домишко где-нибудь в деревне; идея принадлежала Линетт, которую существование в столице все больше утомляло, и Даниэль, поразмышляв, согласился с ней:

\- Ты права. Этот город начинает угнетать и меня... мне кажется, мы выросли из него, нам нужно больше воздуха, больше свободы.

\- Ты сможешь работать на природе, - воодушевленно подхватила Линетт, радуясь, что ее предложение упало на благодатную почву, - а провинциальные рантье с удовольствием купят твои картины. 

Отъезд запланировали на следующее лето, а пока откладывали понемногу из своего заработка, с каждым месяцем увеличивая свои накопления: Линетт работала не покладая рук, по выходным изготовляя кукол, а на неделе подвизаясь швеей в соседнем ателье, что же до Даниэля, то он, продолжая продавать свои картины, брался за любую другую работу, которую могли ему предложить. В недавно открывшемся по соседству кафе "Под дубом" он расписал целую стену, изобразив сцену средневековой пирушки; сколь ни был велик страх Линетт, что каким-то непостижимым образом это послужит пробуждению его памяти, ни одного проблеска воспоминания о прошлом не промелькнуло в его сознании - он выполнил работу на славу, и они с хозяином кафе остались чрезвычайно друг другом довольны, а запасенные ими с Линетт деньги пополнились весьма немаленькой суммой. В общем, ничто не предвещало беды в тот день, когда она, крепко сжимая в руке свой подарок, отправилась искать Жози - и тем сильнее оказалась ее тревога, когда ее поиски оказались бесплодными.

\- Да несколько дней уже нет ее, - пожал плечами молодой зеленщик, к которому Линетт обратилась за помощью. - Может, случилось что...

Что-то действительно случилось - и что именно, Линетт удалось выяснить лишь несколькими часами позже, от глазастой старухи, промышляющей гаданием по руке:

\- Так отдали ее. Отдали!

\- Отдали? - переспросила Линетт, внутренне холодея. - Как? Кому?

\- Мать за нее сторговалась, - охотно ответила старуха, радуясь тому, что нашла с кем поделиться увиденным. - Дама приходила. Статная, что королева, волосы темные, а взгляд - ух, холоднющий... вроде улыбается, а вроде и гордая такая - даже за цену спорить не дала, сразу понятно, что не уступит!

В груди у Линетт разом опустело, и она отступила, закрывая рукою лицо. Куклу она чудом не выронила, но тут же прижала к себе сильнее, исступленнее, будто та просила от чего-то ее уберечь. От потрясения она даже не поблагодарила свою собеседницу: отошла, чуть пошатываясь, к ближайшей скамье, и провела на ней с четверть часа, с трудом смиряя дыхание. Неизвестно, о чем она думала в тот момент: сидела неподвижно, держа куклу перед собой, и смотрела как будто на нее, но на самом деле - куда-то внутрь себя самой. Какое-то важное решение было принято ей за эти минуты; что бы ее ни подтолкнуло, но она нашла в себе силы подняться и направиться в хорошо знакомом ей направлении - к площади Пигаль, где на одной из близлежащих улиц все так же стоял дом, занятый когда-то заведением мадам Э.

Дом выглядел жилым: было еще светло, и фонарь над входом не горел, но шторы на окнах были распахнуты, и за ними мелькал то один силуэт, то другой. Преодолевая тяжесть, прокатившуюся по всему телу от сердца, Линетт поднялась на крыльцо и гулко, размеренно постучала в знакомую ей дверь.

Ей открыли: тощая заспанная девица в домашнем халате уставилась на Линетт несколько осоловело, прикрывая ладонью рот.

\- Что вам?

\- Я хочу видеть Мадам, - сказала Линетт решительно и упрямо, глядя на нее исподлобья. Должно быть, вид ее, да и жуткий голос не внушили девице доверия: пропускать гостью она не торопилась, поинтересовалась с подозрением:

\- Что у вас к ней?

\- Она меня знает, - ответила Линетт и добавила, еле заметно морщась, - скажи, что пришла Лили.

Как ни странно, но девица позволила себя убедить: пропустив Линетт в холл и наказав ждать, она удалилась, но та не торопилась оставаться на месте. Хоть обстановка дома изменилась с тех пор, как она покинула его - поставили новую мебель, подновили роспись на стенах, провели телефонные провода, - все казалось ей знакомым, все пробуждало в ней воспоминания, четкие и ярчайшие, как будто совсем не тронутые временем. Лишь сильнее, головокружительнее стали они, когда Линетт толкнула двери большого зала, увидела пустующий стол для гостей и подмостки, начищенный пол и белоснежную лепнину, а главное - лебедя на одной из стен, торжествующего, вытянувшего шею, распахнувшего пышные крылья.

\- Привет, - произнесла Линетт совсем тихо, ощущая, как встает в горле горький и плотный ком. Изображение, как и в былые времена, заворожило ее; сама не своя, она приблизилась к величавой птице - той самой, с которой все началось, - протянула руку, чтобы коснуться ее, и ей показалось на миг, что ощутит она не холод стены, а гладкость перьев и тепло живого тела, но в этот момент за ее спиной раздался звенящий, пронзительный вскрик:

\- Лили! Боже мой!

Почти теряя сознание, Линетт обернулась. К ней бежала через весь зал Эжени; лицо ее, в чем-то повзрослевшее, но сохранившее знакомые черты, излучало почти детскую радость, глаза сияли от нескрываемого восторга, и не успела Линетт опомниться, как ее заключили в крепкие, не терпящие возражений объятия.

\- Неужели это ты! Ты здесь!

\- Эжени... - пролепетала Линетт, с трудом шевеля языком, - как... почему...

Эжени не могла не заметить, что от ее голоса осталось одно лишь безжизненное хрипение; отстранившись, она оглядела Линетт с головы до ног и заметила, несомненно, шрам на ее шее, уже не защищенный сбившимся на сторону шарфом. 

\- Бог ты мой, - проговорила она, не скрывая, что поражена до глубины души, - что произошло?

Линетт не знала, что ответить ей - в голове ее роилось слишком много картин из прошлого, из того, что ей пришлось пережить после побега Эжени из заведения, и она не могла ухватиться ни за одну из них; приняв ее замешательство за стеснение, Эжени подхватила ее под локоть.

\- Пойдем со мной. Нам нужно выпить. Клэр!

\- Да, мадам, - откликнулась та же девица, что встретила Линетт у дверей. Эжени приказала, даже не поворачивая головы в ее сторону:

\- Принеси нам немедленно закусок и бордо из сегодняшнего запаса.

\- Сегодняшнего? - удивилась девица. - Но вы же говорили, придет господин министр, и...

\- Господину министру, - произнесла Эжени холодно и назидательно, - следует меньше употреблять вина. У него больные почки. Принеси бутылку нам. И поживее.

Девица умчалась в сторону погреба, а Эжени препроводила гостью в малый зал. Там Линетт оказалась усажена в кресло, предназначенное для почетных гостей, а Эжени расположилась за столом напротив нее; с явным трудом она дождалась, пока Клэр поставит перед ними блюда и наполнит их бокалы, чтобы отослать ее и начать, наконец, расспросы.

\- Ты, как всегда, умеешь удивить, Лили, - сказала она со смешком, испытующе заглядывая в глаза своей собеседнице. - Я уже два года в Париже, и все, кого бы я о тебе ни спрашивала, твердили, что ты мертва.

\- Врали, - ответила Линетт сдавленно, будучи все еще не в силах полностью осмыслить происходящее. Эжени засмеялась было - своим вечным заразительным смехом, - но тут же стала серьезной и даже опечаленной, увидев, как Линетт жестом отчаянным и безнадежным пытается поправить на шее шарф.

\- Кто это с тобой сотворил?

\- Неважно, - отозвалась Линетт, судорожно хватаясь за бокал. - Это уже не важно.

Эжени задумалась о чем-то, глядя на нее, и на лице ее появилось выражение, которое Линетт про себя затруднилась определить - то ли сожаление, то ли досада, то ли неестественное, болезненное удовлетворение; но длилось это не более секунды, и она, вернув на лицо улыбку, тоже подняла бокал.

\- Что же, мы с тобой выжили, а это самое главное. Выпьем за те труды, которых нам это стоило!

Линетт не стала отказываться от того, чтобы выпить, хотя тост весьма мало пришелся ей по душе; закусив вино свежей оливкой (Линетт поспешила сделать то же самое, заметив, как зорко Эжени следит за каждым ее стесненным движением), Эжени откинулась на спинку стула и спросила, складывая на животе руки:

\- Итак, ты жива, а что же наш Даниэль? Про него мне тоже никто ничего не мог рассказать.

\- Даниэль, он... - Линетт запнулась, столкнувшись с внимательным взглядом своей собеседницы, в котором полыхнули на миг странные искры, и выпалила, прежде чем успела задуматься, почему и зачем делает это, - он мертв.

Эжени ахнула.

\- Неужели!

\- Да, мертв, - повторила Линетт, позволяя своему лицу исказиться в траурной гримасе - в тот момент она даже скупо порадовалась тому, что почти лишена голоса, ведь с ним ей оказалось бы не так просто справиться с непривычки. - Забудь о нем.

\- Бедная, - Эжени с сожалением покачала головой. - Как же ты пережила это, цветочек?

Давнишнее обращение неприятно царапнуло Линетт по сердцу; стараясь ничем не выказывать своего неудовольствия, она использовала момент, чтобы еще глотнуть из бокала.

\- Уже... уже давно, - произнесла она, смиренно опуская ресницы. - Не волнуйся за меня. Обо мне есть кому позаботиться.

Эжени, по-видимому решавшая, что делать с неожиданным известием, немного повеселела:

\- Конечно! Я в тебе и не сомневалась: ты все еще такая прелесть, что бы ни случилось! Но если ты не можешь петь... чем ты занимаешься? Чем зарабатываешь на жизнь?

\- Я... - разговор давался Линетт все тяжелее; ее когда-то привычный к роскоши глаз безошибочно видел, сколько стоит платье Эжени, серьги в ее ушах, кольца, которыми были унизаны ее изящные пальцы, и тем больше она стеснялась своего неказистого наряда, уже не такой нежной кожи на руках, потускневшего и осунувшегося лица. - Я шью...

\- Действительно? - Эжени как будто ничего не заботило: она посмотрела на Линетт так, будто та рассказала ей о немыслимом достижении. - Чудесно! И эта штучка, которую ты принесла... тоже твоя работа?

Вспомнив о кукле, которая все это время оставалась с ней, Линетт стушевалась окончательно; Эжени, несомненно заметив глубину ее смущения, поспешила его развеять:

\- Она просто чудо! Можно, я взгляну?

Немеющей от волнения рукой Линетт вложила куклу в ее требовательно протянутую ладонь. Эжени осмотрела ее с умиленной улыбкой, пригладила ей волосы, расправила складки на платье.

\- Замечательная! И ты продаешь такие? Какова же цена?

\- Пять франков за штуку.

\- Пять! - ужаснулась Эжени, глядя на Линетт так, будто та произнесла богохульство. - Всего пять! Я бы дала за нее пятьдесят, я клянусь!

Давая понять, что слова у нее не расходятся с делом, она извлекла из кармана юбки туго набитый кошелек, и Линетт поспешила запротестовать, понимая, что еще немного - и она провалится сквозь землю:

\- Не... не надо. Это подарок.

Эжени глянула на нее с видимым сожалением.

\- Подарок? Для кого?

\- Для Жози, - ответила Линетт совсем тихо, и Эжени наморщила лоб:

\- Жози? То есть... для Финетты? Нашей Финетты?

Линетт кивнула, и Эжени, чуть приподнявшись на стуле, крикнула повелительно:

\- Клэр! Я знаю, ты там, подслушиваешь! Позови к нам Финетту!

Все было исполнено тут же: в малый зал вбежала Жози, одетая просто, как Линетт в те времена, когда для нее была уготована роль простой подавальщицы; Жози, впрочем, держалась намного живее и непосредственнее, обрадовавшись появлению знакомого лица, но от подарка отказалась, замахала руками и пояснила со смехом, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из волос прядь:

\- Мне она уже не нужна, мадам! Скоро у меня будет такое же платье, как у нее! Настоящее!

Ошеломленная, раздавленная Линетт не нашлась, что на это ответить. Жози умчалась, сославшись на то, что у нее еще много неотложных дел, и они с Эжени вновь остались одни.

\- Смотрю на них, - проговорила Эжени задумчиво, устремив взгляд на захлопнувшиеся за девочкой двери, - и вспоминаю нас. Какими мы были... ты помнишь?

Линетт не ответила, продолжая мрачно смотреть на нее, и взгляд ее, должно быть, был довольно красноречив, чтобы Эжени заметила со вздохом:

\- Можно говорить о нашей участи сколько угодно, но ничего не изменится от разговоров. Я могла погибнуть, ты - умереть с голоду или, немногим лучше, оказаться в заведении на порядок худшем, чем это. Так же и они: Клэр, например, пока не попала сюда, не знала даже, каков на вкус шоколад, а Жози была свято уверена, что апельсины едят вместе с коркой... они бы сгинули, так и не узнав, какой может быть жизнь за пределами того дна, где они родились. Теперь у них появился шанс. В наше время он выпадает немногим.

\- Оно того стоит? - отрывисто спросила Линетт, лихорадочно комкая в ладони салфетку. Эжени, несомненно, ожидала этого вопроса; по крайней мере, она не выказала, что слова ее собеседницы могли чем-то ее задеть.

\- Я не она, и ты это знаешь. Я позабочусь о них должным образом... обеспечу им лучшее будущее.

Линетт промолчала, не возразив и не согласившись; Эжени, вновь потянувшись к бокалу, наткнулась взглядом на куклу, оставленную на столе и позабытую всеми, и снова взяла ее в руки.

\- Я все-таки куплю ее, - объявила она тоном, исключающим любые пререкания. - Она запала мне в сердце.

Она не стала изменять своим словам про пятьдесят франков, но ей стоило больших усилий заставить Линетт взять банкноты, извлеченные ею из кошелька. Та сопротивлялась до последнего, но Эжени было не переубедить: почти насильно она сунула деньги Линетт в руки, и та, встретившись с ее сердитым взглядом, не решилась бросить их на стол.

\- О, перестань, - попросила Эжени, закатывая глаза, - любая работа должна быть оценена по достоинству, а эта... несомненно, она заслуживает внимания.

Повертев куклу в руках, она взяла двумя пальцами подол ее платья - необычного сизо-синего цвета, с белой подкладкой и изящным кружевным декольте, открывающим плечи и руки, - и у Линетт внутри что-то сжалось и замерло, как в предчувствии скорой беды.

\- Кажется, мне знаком этот наряд, - произнесла Эжени, усмехаясь. - Где же я его... ах да! Теперь вспомнила. У меня был похожий. Моя роль январской звезды на водевиле у нашего знакомого Эли...

Линетт смолчала, подавленная, чувствуя, как немилосердно начинает жечь ее ладонь, в которую Эжени минутой до того впихивала банкноты. Впрочем, когда Эжени подняла на нее глаза, в ее ясной, чистой улыбке не промелькнуло ни толики насмешки или осуждения.

\- Так приятно вдохновлять кого-то... даже спустя столько лет. С твоей стороны это так мило - помнить, во что я была одета, даже в деталях.

\- Эжени... - начала было Линетт, теряясь, но хозяйка заведения жестом остановила ее:

\- Тебе не за что оправдываться. Я никогда не прислушивалась к тем, кто злословил о тебе за твоей спиной. Все их обвинения были до того глупы и банальны, подумать только! Будто ты - просто бледная копия, никчемная подражательница, которая только и может, что повторять за мной, перенимать у меня: мои платья, мои повадки, мою манеру выступления... мои награды.

Улыбнувшись шире, она лукаво глянула на Линетт, точно предлагая посмеяться вместе над всей этой несуразицей, но глаза ее блеснули холодным, взгляд потемнел, как глубина застывшего зимнего озера, и Линетт, чувствуя, что бледнеет, заговорила поспешно, сбиваясь на каждом слове:

\- Не знаю, сможешь ли ты мне поверить... но с того самого вечера моя жизнь кончилась. Ни дня не проходило, чтобы я не жалела, что корону Баха отдали мне, а не тебе. Наверное, Зидлер просто...

\- Я верю! - горячо согласилась Эжени, наклоняясь над столом, чтобы доверительно, но цепко ухватить Линетт за сложенные запястья; куклу она при этом ненароком смахнула на пол, но никто из них не уделил этому внимания. - Ты сама можешь представить: было время, когда я думала только об этом, днем и ночью. Но с тех пор случилось столько всего... и, в конце концов, я не желаю, что все случилось так, как случилось. Иначе я не оказалась бы здесь... мы не оказались бы здесь! Нам через многое пришлось пройти, но мы обе живы, и я, - тут она понизила голос и приблизила лицо к лицу Линетт, заглядывая ей в глаза, - я очень этому рада. 

Линетт судорожно вздохнула, растроганная, не знающая, как выразить облегчение, испытанное ею в этот миг. Эжени, не утратившая своей проницательности, впрочем, поняла ее и без слов, и, не упуская с лица улыбки, сжала ее пальцы чуть крепче.

\- Кстати, я совсем забыла. У меня есть кое-какой сюрприз. Мало кто, кроме тебя, сможет его оценить... но тебе точно понравится. Пойдем, я покажу.

Все еще не до конца оправившаяся от своих переживаний, Линетт позволила увести себя: Эжени настояла, чтобы она захватила бокал с собой, и повела ее в винный погреб, где, как выяснилось, обнаружилась еще одна ведущая вниз лестница, скрытая за потайным люком, замаскированным под одну из бочек. Холод там царил могильный, и у Линетт, пока она, сопровождаемая светом газового светильника, нашаривала под собой ступеньку за ступенькой, застучали зубы.

\- Наверное, кто-то из прежних хозяев любил играть в прятки, - весело предположила Эжени, спускаясь за ней. - Все эти потайные ходы были очень популярны в свое время. Осторожно! Тут все обледенело, ты можешь поскользнуться.

Ее предупреждение было как нельзя кстати: последняя ступенька едва не ушла у Линетт из-под ног, но Эжени вовремя схватила ее за локоть, чем спасла от неизбежного падения; та хотела произнести что-то в благодарность, но в этот момент Эжени выкрутила горелку, чтобы усилившийся огонь осветил помещение, в котором они оказались, и вместо слов у Линетт вырвался только хриплый отчаянный крик.

У их ног на полу, на обмерзлом тюфяке, скорчился ссохшийся труп, который лишь царящий в подземелье холод уберег от неизбежного разложения. Лежащее ничком тело принадлежало женщине, чье лицо не разглядеть было за спутанными темными волосами; вокруг шеи ее смыкалась тянущаяся от стены массивная железная цепь, под тканью юбки угадывались очертания переломанных, вывернутых под немыслимыми углами ног, а простертая в последнем судорожном жесте рука с костлявыми, скрюченными пальцами, была направлена в сторону, где у стены стояла примерзшая к полу бутылка с заледеневшим, выползшим из горла содержимым.

Только чудом не лишаясь чувств, Линетт заставила себя отвернуться от ужасного зрелища и посмотрела на Эжени, но не увидела на ее лице ни одной хоть сколько-то сильной эмоции. Одна лишь насмешливая полуулыбка блуждала на ее губах; она сделала было движение, чтобы приблизиться к телу, но вовремя успела остановить себя.

\- Она была сильной, - произнесла она, фыркнув. - И ловкой. Думала, никто не сможет найти ее. Но у меня в Новом Свете остались кое-какие знакомства... те, кто был сильнее и ловчее. Они помогли мне привезти ее сюда.

Линетт выронила бокал, и он разбился со звоном, окатив подол ее платья мелкими бордовыми брызгами. Эжени, взглянув на это, покачала головой:

\- Зря обделили нашего министра... так вот, цветочек, первую неделю она безостановочно сетовала, что не задушила меня своими руками, когда увидела впервые. Без воды человек умрет на третий или четвертый день, но если давать ему по стакану, по половине стакана, его существование растянется надолго... в ее случае - достаточно надолго, чтобы она перестала сетовать и начала меня упрекать. Дескать, она поступила бы со мной милосерднее, попадись я ей в руки... я позволила себе не поверить.

Линетт слушала ее, и с каждой секундой осознания, что это не видение и не сон, взгляд ее становился будто ослепшим.

\- Конечно, в итоге она начала умолять, - заключила Эжени брезгливо. - После этого мне нечего уже было с ней делать, и все закончилось.

Все это время она говорила все меньше с Линетт и все больше - с самой собой; только закончив свой короткий монолог, она будто встрепенулась и вернулась обратно в действительность.

\- Не думаю, что кто-то будет о ней жалеть, - сказала она и развела руками, будто извиняясь за неудачную шутку, - ей самой такое чувство было неведомо.

Линетт, сохранявшая способность стоять на ногах лишь схватившись за стену, заставила себя выпрямиться. Эжени смотрела на нее спокойно, в чем-то равнодушно, и Линетт почти бестрепетно встретила ее взгляд.

\- Теперь ты отомстила, - проговорила она негромко и значительно, - я надеюсь, что твоя душа спокойна.

Эжени вновь улыбнулась, широко и совершенно безжизненно, и Линетт, понимая, каким будет ответ, почувствовала, как у нее подгибаются колени.

\- Моей душе, чтобы успокоиться, не хватает еще кое-чего, цветочек.

Горелка загудела, издав рваный кашляющий звук - топливо в ней заканчивалось, и это поселило в сердце Линетт дикий, почти потусторонний ужас.

\- Я... я не понимаю...

\- Ты все прекрасно понимаешь, цветочек.

Зашелестела ткань - это Эжени подобрала подол, чтобы ни в коем случае не коснуться трупа, и сделала шаг к Линетт, чтобы оказаться к ней вплотную и шепнуть жарко, заговорщицки в самые ее губы:

\- Бах жив.

\- Ч... что?

У Эжени вырвался смешок.

\- Бах жив, говорю я тебе, дурочка. С возрастом у него окончательно испортился характер, и он почти не берет заказов, но он может изготовить еще одну корону... если, конечно, появится та, кого посчитают ее достойной.

Линетт не удержалась - повернула голову и посмотрела наверх, в потолок подземелья, в нескольких метрах над которым обитательницы заведения наверняка собрались уже в чьей-нибудь спальне, чтобы обсудить появление старой знакомой своей мадам.

\- История повторится, - заметила она, на что Эжени отозвалась кротко и с некоторой печалью, точно признавая свое бессилие перед тем, что не в силах изменить:

\- У некоторых историй не бывает конца, цветочек.

Горелка, находящаяся при последнем издыхании, моргнула несколько раз подряд, и Эжени заторопилась: носком туфли откинула в сторону останки выроненного Линетт бокала и движением головы поманила ее наверх.

\- Пойдем быстрее. Я насквозь промерзну.

Когда они поднялись наверх, хозяйка предложила гостье еще вина, чтобы согреться, но та наотрез отказалась, сославшись на долгий и утомительный путь до дома. Эжени с присущим ей пониманием не стала настаивать и лично проводила Линетт до дверей, дождалась, пока та наденет перчатки и потянулась поцеловать в щеку. Линетт не шелохнулась, точно превратившись в изваяние, но Эжени это нисколько не расстроило:

\- Заходи еще, если захочешь. Выпьем... вспомним былые времена...

Приглушенно пробормотав что-то, что можно было расценить и как согласие, и как отказ, Линетт распахнула дверь и поторопилась выйти на улицу. Эжени, стоя на пороге, смотрела, как исчезает среди прохожих ее фигура, а затем, вернувшись в зал, приказала Клэр растопить камин.

\- Вечера сейчас прохладные, а у господина министра, я говорила уже, больные почки. И еще, - добавила она, указывая на куклу, так и оставшуюся валяться на полу, - сожги этот хлам. Не хочу его здесь видеть.

\- Да, мадам.

Удовлетворенная ее ответом, Эжени, полностью погрузившись мыслями в предстоящий прием гостей, скрылась в коридоре - а что до Клэр, то она, дождавшись, пока ее шаги перестанут быть слышны, подхватила куклу и, воровато прижимая ее к себе, скорее помчалась наверх.

***

Тем же вечером Даниэль и Линетт, засыпая, смотрели, как догорает огонь за закопченной решеткой печи.

\- Где ты была сегодня? - спросил Даниэль, привычными размеренными движениями гладя ее волосы. Она, склонившая голову ему на плечо, вздрогнула и прикрыла глаза, стремясь отрезать от себя то, что ей пришлось увидеть и услышать за сегодня.

\- Просто я... немного заблудилась.

\- Заблудилась?

\- Да. Думала, что иду к знакомым местам... а они оказались совсем не теми.

\- В этом городе такое на каждом шагу, - согласился Даниэль, глядя, как пляшут тени по обшарпанному, в трещинах потолку. - Может, правду говорят, что Париж проклят? Впрочем, это ничего. Следующим летом мы уедем...

\- Весной, - тихо попросила Линетт. - Давай уедем весной.

\- Хорошо, - податливо согласился он, не имея большого желания спорить. - Тогда весной.

Его голос оказывался лучшей из преград для тех призраков, что осаждали Линетт, норовя протянуть к ней свои хищные лапы; успокоение понемногу возвращалось к ней, и она, крепче смыкая объятия, безоговорочно сдалась подкравшемуся к ней сну.


	4. Entendue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entendue (фр) - услышанная  
> пропущенные сцены + постканон

\- Он добр к тебе, - говорит Мадам, и у Лили нет причин ей не верить.

"Его зовут Даниэль. Даниэль", - повторяет она про себя, но не решается произнести вслух: ей кажется, будто никто не давал ей на это права, и поэтому с губ ее слетает одно лишь безликое "месье", на которое он, впрочем, всегда отзывается - смотрит на нее со своей вечной улыбкой, и Лили этого достаточно, даже в своих мечтах она не представляет, что могла бы желать чего-то другого.

\- Он любит тебя, - уверяет Эжени, и у Лили нет причин ей не верить.

Эжени старше и намного опытнее, она всегда готова объяснить, если Лили чего-то не понимает. В тот вечер, когда Жюли сбежала, Лили не испытала от этого большого потрясения - всеми мыслями, всей своей душой она все еще была в мансарде, где с ней случилось что-то странное и страшное, совсем не похожее на то, что она представляла себе, закутываясь в мечты о возможной близости как в теплое, усыпляющее одеяло. Между ног, где побывал он, все еще саднило и кровило, и Лили, прокрадываясь к себе, старалась не прихрамывать, но Эжени все равно все заметила - и утащила в свою спальню, чтобы поговорить.

\- Ну что ты, цветочек! - всплеснула она руками, услышав сбивчивое признание Лили в том, что случилось. - Я уверена, он не делал это специально! Он же не виноват, что ты такая кроха!

Она была права. Лили действительно уродилась невеликого роста, а месье художнику ("Даниэлю. Даниэлю...") доставала макушкой разве что до плеча. Его вины в этом не было - наверное, он действительно сделал все, что мог...

\- Ты привыкнешь, цветочек, - улыбнулась Эжени и потянулась ласково потрепать Лили по щеке. - Разве он был груб с тобой?

\- Нет, - призналась Лили, и это было правдой: она не услышала от месье художника ни одного резкого слова, он долго целовал ее всю, прежде чем приступить к делу, и не отказал в крепких, убаюкивающих, столь нужных ей объятиях после. Жаловаться ей было не на что (да и она сама была не из тех, кто привык делать это), но данное ею обещание вернуться в мансарду на следующий и во все остальные дни поселяло в ее сердце опасливую нерешительность.

\- Просто старайся держаться свободнее, - посоветовала Эжени, заметив ее колебания. - Мужчины это любят.

Она оказалась права и вновь: Лили неукоснительно следует ее совету всякий раз, когда поднимается по узкой темной лестнице, стучит в знакомую дверь - и этот стук отзывается оглушительным грохотом где-то в ее груди.

\- Открыто! - доносится до Лили, и она, вдохнув побольше воздуху, тихо заходит внутрь.

Утром месье художник обычно ничем не занят - валяется на кровати или на софе, попивая кофе и доедая свой скромный завтрак, или лениво пытается украсить каким-то наброском листок бумаги, но при виде Лили откладывает все в сторону, и глаза его загораются хорошо знакомым ей жадным огнем, и в голове ее обреченно мелькает: ну вот, опять.

Почему мужчины этого хотят? Для нее это загадка. Если они не получают желаемого, то впадают кто в меланхолию, кто в разрушительное исступление - это тоже объяснила Эжени, добавив при этом, что нет худшего способа отвратить от себя поклонника, чем отказывать ему без всякой причины. "Пока вы флиртуете, кружите друг вокруг друга в брачном танце - это еще может сработать, цветочек. Но если он успел взять тебя, то к чему дальнейшие упорствования? Мужчины этого не понимают. Иногда легче позволить им делать то, что они хотят, чем объяснить, почему сейчас это было бы неуместно".

Лили не спорит и не возражает. Месье художник проявил к ней доброжелательного внимания куда больше, чем она могла рассчитывать, и она не хочет в ответ приносить ему огорчения. Он манит ее к себе, жестом приглашая сесть рядом - или вовсе ему на колени, - и она приближается, выполняет его просьбу, чувствует, как вокруг нее смыкаются теплые и тяжелые руки.

\- Как твои дела? Расскажи, что у тебя нового, - говорит он, мягко касаясь ее волос, заправляя несколько прядей ей за ухо, а потом к тому же уху коротко прижимаясь губами. Лили смеется, стараясь, чтобы смех ее звучал кокетливо, а не нервно.

\- Ничего особенного, месье. Вчера приходили гости из министерства финансов. От них ужасный кавардак!

\- Да? - он смеется тоже; Лили склоняет голову ему на грудь, прижимается теснее, а в голове ее скачет надорванно и отчаянно: все хорошо, он рядом, он любит, он не желает зла. - Даже ужаснее, чем здесь?

\- Намного! - горячо отвечает она и утыкается ему в шею, закрывая глаза, представляя, что так теперь и будет, а больше не будет ничего. - Представьте, они оставили не только бутылки и мусор, но и одного своего друга! Он начал храпеть ближе к утру, и только тогда мы с Дезире поняли, что под столом лежит еще кто-то...

Он продолжает смеяться, его руки теснее обнимают Лили за талию, задевают застежки на ее платье - пока будто ненароком, но у нее в сердце опять что-то рвется и с воем падает в пропасть.

"Успокойся. Успокойся, дура, - увещевает она себя, стараясь собраться с мыслями и не замолкать, ведь молчание может быть расценено как прямое приглашение, - еще один раз, ничего не случится. Это просто еще один раз". Но отсрочки хочется больше, чем глотка воды посреди пустыни, и она произносит тихо, не дожидаясь, пока ладонь месье художника заползет ей под юбку:

\- Я закончила читать "Дон Кихота", месье...

\- О, - он воодушевляется, смотрит на нее с нетерпением и любопытством, - и что ты об этом думаешь?

\- Мне было жаль этого несчастного, - признается она, скромно беря его за руку, переплетая их пальцы так нежно, чтобы он не подумал, будто она пытается его удержать, - он видел не то, что в действительности происходило вокруг него, а то, что хотел видеть в своих фантазиях, и это его погубило. Разве он не заслуживает сочувствия?

\- С другой стороны, - месье художник пожимает плечами, - он подал многим пример истинной верности и отваги...

\- ...которую все оценили как еще одну остроумную шутку. В этой книге много смешного, как вы мне говорили, но сама история показалась мне грустной, месье.

\- Возможно, в этом ее гениальность? Каждый может найти в ней то, в чем нуждается...

\- Это значит, что вы нуждаетесь в смехе? Вы? - недоверчиво спрашивает Лили, и месье художник отвечает ей в тон:

\- А ты - в печали?

Они оба улыбаются, глядя друг на друга, и он первый тянется за поцелуем. Время разговоров закончилось. Потом у них будет еще время поговорить, но сейчас месье художник хочет получить от Лили то, что ему так необходимо, и она, обнимая его, позволяя себя раздеть, в очередной раз заставляет себя с этим смириться.

Целоваться не больно, просто мокро и иногда щекотно, но в целом даже приятно - соприкосновение губ рождает сладкое онемение в руках, ногах, но особенно - в голове, где все мысли как будто заволакивает, растворяет в себе плотная дымка удовольствия. Когда месье художник целует Лили в шею, по ее телу бегут мурашки, и он согревает ее плечи и грудь в своих ладонях - тогда, если ее не одолевают непрошеные порывы смущения, ей хочется раствориться, остаться навсегда в этой минуте чужой близости и заботы; месье художнику, конечно, нравится ее трогать, ведь иначе он не делал бы это так долго, вдумчиво, а еще он думает, что ей будет так же хорошо, как и ему, и Лили не в силах сказать ему об обратном.

Ей больно - всегда больно, и она не знает, почему так. Должно быть, природа не создала ее для того, чтобы предаваться любви в полной мере - он слишком велик для нее и только чудом не разрывает на части (хотя в первый раз Лили думала, что умрет, пока примет его в себя), ей приходится запирать в себе крик, и тот, копошась внутри комом обжигающих игл, будто так и норовит разломать ребра. Слезы, правда, удержать удается не всегда - глаза наливаются ими сами по себе, еще до того, как все начнется, и Лили крепко зажмуривается, чтобы не выдать себя, а заодно не видеть, как месье художник разводит ее бедра и направляет себя между них. Ей стоит огромных трудов не свести колени, лежать неподвижно, расслабить себя изнутри, чтобы ему было легче - но иногда он чувствует ее инстинктивное сопротивление, склоняется над ней, перемежая короткие поцелуи невнятными ласковыми нашептываниями, и Лили становится легче пережить последующие минуты - каждый раз она с удивлением понимает, что прошло не больше трети часа, а вовсе не два и не три.

Любвеобильность месье художника, по счастью, имеет свои пределы - когда он, отстранившись от Лили, опускается на кровать рядом с ней, его можно крепко обхватить поперек груди, более не ожидая никакого подвоха. Он всегда обнимает в ответ, разгоряченный и размякший, и Лили почти купается в тепле, что от него исходит; смелея, она тянется поцеловать его в щеку и видит по его лицу, что он абсолютно, незамутненно счастлив - а это значит, что счастлива и она.

Затем до самого вечера все успокаивается. Они разделяют обед, идут прогуляться или, если погода не располагает к тому, чтобы выходить из дома, остаются в мансарде, чтобы вдосталь поговорить, заняться какими-то мелкими, уютными домашними делами; иногда Лили думает о том, как это было бы - жить вдвоем, дома, возможно, даже не в Париже, и подброшенные воображением картины заставляют ее сердце затрепетать и воспарить куда-то в неизмеримую высь. Она всегда искренне опечалена, когда ей приходит время уходить - не только потому, что приходится оставлять месье художника, но и потому, что иногда он нуждается в "прощальной порции". Возможно, он был бы спокойнее, проводи Лили с ним ночи; но пока это невозможно, и она, подчиняясь движениям его рук, старается отвлечь себя на мысли о доме.

***

Все они любят разное, хотя, по сути, всем нужно одно и то же. Месье Ферлен из попечительского совета Сорбонны предпочитает заниматься этим в полной темноте - а месье Лебра, полковник Генерального Штаба, всегда оставляет свечи зажженными. Месье Фок, известный коммерсант, ласков до приторности, обращается к Лили не иначе как "моя девочка" и особенно любит, когда она во время совокупления изображает жалобное хныканье, переходящее в удовлетворенные стоны. Месье де Монтрей, владелец десятка фабрик в разных частях страны, полная его противоположность - крепко хватает за волосы, норовит с силой дернуть и жарко дышит в ухо, коротко веля спустить, не снимая, белье и встать на четвереньки. С кем-то нужно быть покорной, с кем-то - жеманной, с кем-то - страстной; Лили никогда не считала себя хорошей актрисой, но еще никто их тех, к кому она ложилась в постель, не заподозрил ее в игре и фальши. Возможно, граф де Пассаван знает правду чуть больше, чем другие - Лили не может забыть, как на втором их свидании он спросил, поднеся ее запястье к губам:

\- Я ведь могу рассчитывать на то, что после ужина вы меня не оставите? В тот раз, признаюсь, у вас был такой растерянный вид, что я не осмелился предложить...

"Действительно, зачем ему было торопиться. Я никуда не делась бы от него", - подумала она, не понимая, на кого направлено протравившее кровь отвращение; но размышлять было некогда, слишком многое зависело от нее.

\- Я с удовольствием исправлю эту оплошность, - проговорила она, улыбаясь точь-в-точь, как учила ее Мадам, и поняв по взгляду графа, что он и не ждал иного ответа. Все в ту ночь прошло, как он и хотел - его даже не оставило недовольным то, что он оказался не первым мужчиной, побывавшим в ее теле.

\- Конечно, наш маэстро, - с пониманием усмехнулся он, едва глянув Лили в лицо. - Иного я и не ожидал! Он же не глупец - отвергать то, что само падает в руки...

Лили только потупила взгляд - не только потому, что так полагалось, но и затем, чтобы скрыть незримо вцепившееся в нее, начавшее отгрызать кусок за куском сплошное, оглушительное "все равно".

***

\- Тебе нравится?

Лили поднимает глаза на стоящего перед ней Даниэля - она спросила, можно ли называть его так, и он согласился, добавив, что это имя не лучше и не хуже всех прочих, - тщетно пытаясь угадать, что им движет. Некоторые, как она помнит, задавали ей этот вопрос, и ответ на него всегда подразумевался один - но Даниэль выглядит как никогда менее способным на такие игры. Он выглядит опечаленным, медленно оглаживает обнаженные плечи Лили, точно надеясь на послений шанс вдохнуть в ее тело жизнь - и отступает, видя, что его старания не принесли плодов.

\- Ты напряжена, - замечает он, и его взгляд полуслепо блуждает по лицу Лили, бессмысленно пытается за что-то зацепиться, но в итоге все равно соскальзывает к шраму на ее шее - единственному, что позволяет Даниэлю отличать ее от сотен и тысяч других девиц. - Мне показалось... что-то не так.

Она замирает, полностью обезоруженная осознанием его искренности. Он не заигрывает и не хочет лишнего подтверждения своему любовному умению - ему нужен непритворный ответ, и это хуже всего.

\- Я... - даже жалкие остатки голоса изменяют Лили в этот миг. - Я... я не знаю.

Он озадаченно поджимает губы.

\- Не знаешь, нравится или нет?

\- Не знаю, как это может нравиться, - отвечает она, стараясь не закрывать глаза, хоть и знает наверняка, что ее взгляда он не увидит. Ей страшно, почти как тогда, когда она в первый раз осталась перед ним без одежды - наверное, даже сильнее, потому что в этот раз от нее требуется оголить кое-что еще, что и месье художник доселе не видел - хотя делал вид, что смотрел.

Ее слова заставляют Даниэля содрогнуться. Иногда он кажется совершенно потерянным в мире, одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы понять, что частично он не в себе - но даже его обрывочных соприкосновений с действительностью хватает, чтобы догадаться, что стоит за ее словами.

\- Что же с тобой делали... - произносит он почти шепотом, не то сожалея, не то задавая вопрос. Лили не хочет ему отвечать. Впервые за очень долгое, почти бесконечное время она чувствует стыд.

Даниэль опускается на разобранную кровать, ерошит неровно отросшие волосы. В комнате душно, за окном разлились во всей своей полноте ароматы надвинувшегося лета, и Лили хватает воздух ртом, понимая, что стоит в шаге от того, чтобы пуститься в слезы.

\- Вы... - она вовремя останавливает себя, заставляет не подчиняться застарелой привычке прятаться за стенами вежливого, обезличенного обращения. - Я не хотела обидеть... тебя.

\- Что? - рассеянно переспрашивает он, как будто на него вновь напал ступор. - Обида? О чем ты? Иди сюда. Не бойся, иди.

Все это знакомо ей - и все же совсем по-другому. Она оказывается рядом с ним, и он обнимает ее - ненавязчиво, почти невесомо, пока не чувствует движения навстречу, и лишь тогда его объятия, став обоюдными, крепнут. Лили жмется к его груди, как привыкла, трется щекой, жмурится совсем не от страха, а затем слышит его голос над своей головой:

\- Против твоей воли ничего не будет. Если тебе больно... я этого не хочу.

То, что он говорит - дикое, до того идущее вразрез с тем, что Лили знала до этого, что она порывается приподняться, не сбрасывая его рук, просто чтобы посмотреть в его заострившееся в сумерках, исполненное сострадания лицо.

\- Но ты же... а ты...

\- Все хорошо, - говорит он, целуя ее в висок, у Лили нет причин ему не верить.


	5. Nous ne mourrons pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous ne mourrons pas (фр.) - мы не умрем  
> постканон

Линетт шьет. Маленькая блестящая иголка мелькает в ее пальцах, и, следуя ее движениям, ложатся на алую ткань последние золотые стежки. Тканевая кукла, темноволосая, в расшитом платье, почти готова; не проходит и пяти минут, как она оказывается на полке среди своих сестер, созданных теми же аккуратными, умелыми руками. Все они предназначены на продажу, все друг на друга не похожи; Линетт протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться одной из них - ее красное платье отрочено черным, а волосы - светлые, из грубой нити цвета прелой соломы.

\- Самая сильная, - бормочет Линетт, прежде чем дотронуться до следующей - той, чье бордовое платье расшито цветами, а пышные темные локоны убраны за спиной, - самая храбрая.

\- А эта? - художник подходит ближе, чтобы посмотреть на только что законченную работу; он протягивает руку в немой просьбе, и Линетт отдает куклу ему. Ничего особенного нет в ней, на первый взгляд - она сделана с не меньшим тщанием, чем остальные, но что-то заставляет художника неотрывно смотреть на нее, ее балетный костюм с узором из золотой нити, ее почти пустое лицо с темными пуговицами и нарисованными тушью ресницами вместо глаз. Единожды взяв куклу в руки, он чувствует, что не может отпустить ее; на краткий миг в его сердце что-то шевелится, будто сбивается со своего ритма отлаженный механизм, и художник хмурится, справляясь с приступом мимолетного волнения - по счастью, тот длится не более секунды и успокаивается тут же, ничего не задев и не навредив ничему. 

\- Самая красивая, - произносит художник, когда повисшее молчание затягивается. - Эта - самая красивая.

Линетт не отвечает, только делает молчаливую попытку забрать куклу, но художник не дает ей этого сделать.

\- Можно оставить ее? - спрашивает он, примериваясь мысленно, сможет ли уместить девочку в красном в карман своего сюртука. - Она мне нравится...

Линетт замирает с поднятой рукой. Он не может угадать выражение ее лица, которого не видит, но чувствует охватившее ее напряжение, которое пронизывает теперь каждый ее жест.

\- Конечно, - интонации в ее голосе почти неразличимы, но художнику кажется, что она пытается усмехнуться. - Конечно, можно.

Довольный исходом разговора, он сажает куклу на табурет рядом с кроватью. Не так давно им двоим удалось оставить комнату в Латинском квартале - та еле вмещала двоих, а бедная Линетт боялась мышей, которые водились в изобилии за прогнившими стенами, - и перебраться в жилище попросторнее, недалеко от Сент-Антуан. Здесь по ночам было, пожалуй, шумнее, ибо кафе и кабаки не закрывались до глубокой ночи, зато можно было располагать не только кроватью и рукомойником, но также и шкафом, книжной полкой и собственной печью, что было особенно необходимо перед лицом подступающей зимы. Линетт купила у старьевщика небольшое, в обшарпанной раме зеркало и сидела перед ним каждое утро, расчесывая волосы - для нее это было чем-то вроде ритуала, и художник совершенно не собирался мешать ей или корить за потраченные деньги; по утрам он наблюдал за ней - она держалась расслабленно и почти счастливо, иногда как будто забывалась, и из ее груди вырывалось протяжное, придушенное сипение, которое кого другого, кроме художника, могло бы испугать. Он сам давно к нему привык, хоть и понял не сразу, что так она пытается петь.

\- Мне не стоит... - как-то проговорила она, когда он засмотрелся на нее слишком долго, и она, должно быть, перехватила в зеркале его взгляд. Он покачал головой:

\- Продолжай, если хочешь.

Она продолжила; однажды он проснулся посреди ночи, снедаемый кошмарным наваждением - что ему снилось, он не помнил, но точно знал, что это было что-то ужасное, и Линетт проснулась вместе с ним, обняла его, прижала к груди его голову, и он, закрывая глаза, понял, что она поет ему - свистяще и едва слышно. На короткую минуту ему показалось, что он слышит в этой жутковатой пародии на пение отголоски былой мелодичности, и он сам не заметил, как уснул, точно под самую убаюкивающую из колыбелен.

\- Кто ты? - спросил он как-то. - Как ты меня нашла?

Она не ответила, и он не спрашивал больше - ведь это, в сущности, было совсем не важно.

***

Гроза приходит незаметно - еще несколько минут назад небо сияло ослепительной синевой, но неизвестно откуда накатываются на город тяжелые, без единого просвета тучи, и художник, не закончив очередную картину, с трудом успевает спасти ее от хлынувшей с неба воды. Ему приходится ждать под навесом кафе, пока угомонится хлещущий во все стороны ливень и гром перестанет грохотать с такой силой, от которой, кажется, содрогается сам Нотр-Дам; затем природа решает дать городу передышку, но художник, предчувствуя, что она будет краткой, бросается к дому почти бегом, молясь про себя, чтобы успеть и не попасть под вторую, близкую уже волну бури. Он успевает; едва он оказывается на лестнице, снаружи уже вновь льет, но теперь его это не беспокоит - переводя дух, он поднимается в квартиру, отпирает дверь и с удивлением понимает, что Линетт куда-то исчезла.

Ее отсутствие ему не в новинку: она могла выйти в лавку или на рынок, и сейчас, точно так же застигнутая дождем, пережидать его в первом попавшемся ей укрытии. Поэтому он мало беспокоится, пока устраивает у стены мольберт, незаконченную картину, сумку с кистями и красками; только когда он оборачивается, чтобы повесить сюртук, и видит, что накидка Линетт, как ни в чем ни бывало, висит там же на вешалке, его начинают одолевать непонимание и тревога.

\- Линетт? - громко спрашивает он, раздумывая, что могло заставить ее уйти из дома без верхней одежды - разве что случившийся пожар или другое несчастье, но обстановка комнаты выглядит слишком обыденно, чтоб предположить случившуюся беду. - Ты тут?

Он делает несколько шагов по комнате, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, что доносится в ответ; его слух остер, но все равно ему с трудом удается различить за скрипом половиц невнятный всхлип откуда-то из-под кровати.

\- Линетт?

Он наклоняется, откидывает свисающее с постели покрывало и видит ее - притихшая, съежившаяся, она забилась в пыльную нишу между кроватью и полом и смотрит теперь оттуда блестящими глазами - он не разбирает их выражения, но может предположить, что в них плещется ужас.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - художник становится на колени, протягивает руку, пытается нашарить в пыльной темноте ее ладонь, но в этот момент за окном снова грохочет, сполох метнувшейся в небе молнии мгновенно освещает комнату, и Линетт упрямо отодвигается, стремясь увернуться от прикосновения. У художника вырывается тяжелый вздох.

\- Боишься грозы?

Ответа не требуется. Линетт моргает быстро и часто, не шевелится, будто эта ниша стала ее могилой, и художник не может придумать ничего лучше, кроме как присоединиться к ней - под кроватью они вдвоем умещаются не без труда, клочья пыли лезут ему в лицо, и он зажмуривается, чтобы не слезились глаза, протягивает к Линетт руки и вслепую притягивает ее к себе.

\- Тебе не надо было... - она дрожит, и ей как будто стыдно, она прячет лицо, но не стремится сбросить его руки.

Он вздыхает снова. В конце концов, у каждого свои причуды, он представляет, что у него самого полным-полно собственных, и поэтому не чувствует себя вправе осудить Линетт за ее.

\- Просто скажи, когда захочешь вылезти, - говорит он со смешком. - Воздуха достаточно.

Но она горячо целует его, и нехватка воздуха перестает кого-либо волновать.

***

Ворвавшиеся в город холода приносят с собой трудности. Картины почти не продаются; куклы, сшитые Линетт, тоже не находят своего покупателя. Она бродит по улицам до позднего вечера, надеясь продать хоть одну, но неизменно возвращается с пустыми руками, и художник не может похвастаться ничем иным. Они почти забывают о другой еде, кроме хлеба и дешевого сыра - даже бутылка вина становится для них роскошью, ведь дрова дороги, а чтобы натопить печь вечером, требуется не меньше двух-трех поленьев. Если не топить, воздух выстывает мгновенно; они спят под двумя одеялами, одетые, но Линетт все равно дрожит и кашляет во сне, и он тревожится, что этот кашель может быть предвестником чахотки. Он ущемляет себя во всем, стараясь поддерживать в ней силы, но этого недостаточно: она держится уныло и понуро, говорит все меньше, но художник, как оказывается, не догадывается даже приблизительно, какие мысли на самом деле при этом бродят в ее голове. Все открывается внезапно, после того, как им три дня кряду приходится сидеть на голодном пайке: он быстро устает, поэтому возвращается домой раньше обычного - и, зайдя в квартиру, изумляется до глубины души, застав ее перед зеркалом. 

Линетт, не ожидавшая его появления, резко оборачивается. Пятно ее лица выглядит более ярким, чем обычно - она подвела глаза, намазала губы красным, волосы подвязала такой же красной лентой, а уродующий шею шрам прикрыла шарфом. До сих пор он не видел ее такой прихорошенной - он не понимает, что это значит, но в контрасте цветов на ее лице - яркая помада, темные провалы глаз и бледные, почти белые от пудры щеки, - видит что-то болезненное, почти истерическое.

\- Куда ты идешь? - интересуется он, устраивая сюртук на вешалке; она, решительно поднявшись на ноги, проходит мимо него (он с удивлением отмечает, что она раздобыла где-то духи, и теперь за ней вьется шлейф тонкого цветочного запаха), чтобы взять накидку и перчатки.

\- Я вернусь, - говорит она глухо и едва разборчиво. - Может быть, к утру.

Посчитав объяснение достаточным, она тянется к двери, чтобы открыть ее, но художник, все еще не понимая, но нутром чуя, что не может - не должен, - ее отпустить, становится на ее пути.

\- Что ты собираешься делать?

Она упрямо молчит, пытается обогнуть его, пройти к выходу, но он ловит ее запястья, сжимает несильно, но крепко. 

\- Линетт...

Она сопротивляется, но вяло, без всякой настойчивости; он, продолжая ее удерживать, всматривается в нее, вслушивается в ее прерывистое дыхание - и замирает, как оглушенный, когда его осеняет.

\- Нет...

Она понимает, что он понял, и вспыхивает, как спичка, вырывается, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо.

\- Что я еще могу сделать? Иначе мы умрем оба!

\- Мы не умрем, - отвечает он, подступаясь к ней; она застывает тоже, но позволяет обнять себя, отвести к постели, усадить на нее. - Ты не должна этого делать. Не уходи никуда. Не оставляй меня.

\- Но...

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - обещает он, целуя ее в разгоряченный лоб, и она обмякает, прижимается к нему всем телом и плачет чуть слышно - но без нотки горечи, с одним лишь облегчением. - Ты не должна... делать это с собой.

Он не говорит "снова", хотя знает, что это было бы правдой. Она не говорит о своем прошлом, но он догадывается кое о чем - по некоторым ее привычкам, недомолвкам или, напротив, случайно оброненным фразам, по тому, как она ведет себя в постели. Она не говорила, что делали с ней, творили с ее телом, но он мог понять все равно, видя, как она боится раздеться, боится не видеть его лица, боится даже отдаться ему в полной мере - даже в те моменты, когда она как будто разделяет с ним полученное удовольствие, он чувствует, как она напряжена, как каждый ее жест или движение отдает выученной, наигранной фальшью.

"Не понимаю, как это может нравиться", - сказала она ему как-то, и он старается не думать, что стоит за этими словами и что привело ее к ним.

\- Останься, - повторяет он и облегченно выдыхает, дождавшись ее кивка. До самого утра он не отпускает ее, опасаясь, что что-то в ней может вновь надломиться, что она уйдет все равно - но она лежит рядом, когда он просыпается засветло, торопится встать с постели и умыть лицо остывшей за ночь водой, а затем, перед тем, как уйти, коротко целует ее в щеку.

"Я вернусь", - думает он, выходя из дома на заснеженную, тихую улицу; квартал еще не проснулся, и он одиноко бредет в том направлении, откуда по утрам доносится отзвук гудка и грохот прибывающих поездов.

***

Он возвращается под вечер, хотя "возвращается" слишком сильное слово - скорее, он ползет, еле передвигая ноги, как глубокий старик, и едва не хватаясь за стены; лестничные пролеты он преодолевает на одном лишь упорстве и осознании, что замерзнет за ночь насмерть, если сейчас упадет без сил, но у него не остается сил даже постучать в дверь, только навалиться на нее всем телом и осесть на пол, оставляя за собой черный след из сажи и угольной пыли. Выпачкана вся его одежда, руки и лицо; весь день он не видел ничего, кроме наполненных мешков, которые нужно было отнести от вагона до дожидающейся за перроном телеги. Ноги у него начали подкашиваться уже на второй час, но он продержался шесть - хоть и успел подумать, что умрет, когда ему на руки сбросят очередную ношу, или, что хуже, останется навеки, как Сизиф, в этом сплошном бесконечном круговороте, но, по счастью, груз в вагонах закончился, и хмурый начальник смены подозвал его, чтобы отсчитать причитающиеся ему франки; художник полагал поначалу, что будет сам не свой от радости, увидев деньги, но в ту секунду не почувствовал ничего, кроме отупелого безразличия, просто сунул банкноты в карман не слушающейся рукой и побрел прочь, с трудом разбирая перед собою дорогу. Он добрался до дома, но у самого порога силы оставили его вовсе - и вот он сидит, как безвольный болванчик, осознавая, что не может ни постучать, ни крикнуть, ни привлечь к себе внимание каким-то иным образом, только смотреть в сгущающийся перед глазами полумрак и чувствовать смутно и отрешенно, как ползет что-то горячее по обмороженной, будто ссохшейся коже на щеках.

\- Боже мой!

Почему она решила выглянуть, он не знает - а может, не знает и она сама. Дверь открывается, и художник переваливается через порог, лишенный последней опоры; Линетт старается подхватить его, помочь встать, но его тело не слушается его, превратившись в бесполезный и тягостный груз, поэтому она почти заволакивает его внутрь и опускается рядом с ним на колени.

\- Что случилось? Ранило?

Он мотает головой, силится достать из кармана деньги, но не может толком сжать пальцы; тогда она делает это за него, смотрит несколько секунд на беспорядочно смятые банкноты в своей руке, а затем, выпустив их на пол, бросается художнику на грудь.

Он рад бы обнять ее, но его руки, потерявшие всякую чувствительность, похожи сейчас на культи. Линетт быстро понимает это, как и то, что ему нужна помощь, и помогает ему сесть, привалившись к кровати, а затем, бросив в печь последнее оставшееся полено, бежит вниз, чтобы набрать воды. Своими слабыми руками она может унести не больше половины ведра, и ей приходится спуститься и подняться не раз и не два, чтобы наполнить лохань, служащую им ванной. Еще одно ведро греется на печи; дожидаясь, пока от воды начнет идти пар, Линетт помогает художнику раздеться. Он похож сейчас на неразумное дитя, могущее только протягивать руки и ноги, и ему отчаянно неловко от собственной беспомощности, но Линетт как будто ничего не замечает - сейчас, когда все зависит от нее, она спокойна, деловита и по-своему неумолима.

\- Надо смыть это все...

Покрытые копотью вещи она сваливает в углу и, поддерживая его за локоть, помогает забраться в лохань. По воде бегут темные разводы, но художник далек от того, чтобы обращать на это внимание - главное, что вода головокружительно теплая, почти горячая, и ему кажется, что он сейчас растворится в ней без остатка. Линетт поливает из кувшина его плечи и руки, обтирает их куском влажной ткани, и он видит, как на белом, вылинявшем полотне расцветают темные следы.

\- На мне столько угля, - пытается пошутить он, - хоть в мешок собирай и топи еще месяц.

Она смеется, но смех ее тут же умолкает - он чувствует на себе ее взгляд и понимает, что она снова разглядывает его шрамы. Их на его теле довольно много, и он не помнит, откуда они взялись - где-то, по-видимому, кожа была содрана, где-то рассечена, где-то остались застарелые ссадины или следы от ран, которые никто не торопился зашить. Шрамов много, но они не беспокоят его - гораздо больнее ему осознавать, как огорчается Линетт, едва увидев их.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит он, но она не верит, отворачивается, отходит, чтобы найти в шкафу и подать ему полотенце. Он вытирается наспех и так же пытается одеться, чтобы потом доплестись до постели и упасть на нее, провалившись в забытье. Линетт, наверное, бодрствует еще какое-то время, и он не слышит и не ощущает, что она делает - но утром, еще не открыв глаз, чувствует разлившийся по комнате запах свежего хлеба, сваренного кофе и чего-то еще, от чего желудок жадно сжимается в ком. Свежие поленья свалены у стены; Линетт сидит тут же, за столом, перелистывая газету.

\- Ты проснулся, - говорит она радостно, заметив, что художник смотрит на нее; он пытается перевернуться на бок, понимая, что может шевелиться, но каждое движение отдается тянущей болью во всем теле. - Тебе лучше?

\- Немного, - отвечает он и садится на постели, для чего ему приходится подтолкнуть себя обеими руками. - Не знаю, смогу ли встать...

\- И не надо! - убежденно говорит она и подходит к нему, садится рядом. - Там ужасный снегопад. Все завалило! Никто не может проехать. Я еле дошла до булочной и колбасника.

\- Ага, - он прислушивается к источнику ароматного запаха - кастрюле, закипающей на печи, - так там похлебка?

Линетт кивает:

\- Ну да! И я купила еще дров и немного ткани для моих кукол. Попробую сшить им зимние наряды. Может, так их охотнее купят.

\- Непременно, - соглашается он, и она сбрасывает туфли, устраивается на постели вплотную к его плечу, гладит его по лицу и груди ласковой миниатюрной ладонью.

\- Мы не умрем.

\- Конечно, нет, - отвечает он, закрывая глаза, прислушиваясь к мерному току крови в отяжелевшем от усталости теле. Линетт остается рядом. Даже не видя ее лица, он чувствует, что она улыбается.


	6. Je m'appelle Annette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дарк!AU по отношению к канонной концовке  
> осторожно, всеплохо и смерть персонажа

"Меня зовут Аннет".

Она повторяет это про себя раз за разом, как молитву или одну из тех реплик, что она разучивает перед репетицией, перед каждым выходом на сцену или в свет - чтобы не забыть, ведь забыли, кажется, все вокруг нее. Ее имя редко произносят вслух, а если и делают это, то бесстрастно и как бы мимоходом, будто ничего набор звуков, за которым не стоит ничего, только "та самая, из той блестящей троицы, которую вывела к нам мадам Э., вы же знаете ее? Да бросьте, кто не знает мадам Э. и ее чудесное заведение!". Аннет слышит, слушает - и кивает в ответ на эти слова, улыбается, кланяется, благодарит за проявленное внимание, за похвалы, цветистые и фальшивые, ничего не стоящие - чего могут стоить слова, обращенные к безликому и безымянному нечто? Ее имени, она может поклясться, не помнит даже граф де Пассаван - впрочем, он не запомнил и остальных, просто сказал как-то Мадам незадолго до начала сезона:

\- Все трое, скажу вам, прелестны, одна краше другой. Признаться, я думал, что смогу выбрать... но, очевидно, переоценил собственные возможности, - он мелко, наигранно виновато засмеялся, и, бросив взгляд на сидевших тут же Аннет, Алиетт и Сандрин, одновременно им троим подмигнул. - Скажите, мой дорогой друг, если бы я пожелал пригласить разделить со мной ужин всех троих... согласен, выглядит экстравагантно, но, с другой стороны, нам ли оглядываться на условности?.. в общем, как это бывает у коммерсантов - оптовое предложение влечет за собой снижение цены? А? Как вы на это посмотрите?

\- Доставлять вам удовольствие - радость и для меня, граф, - проговорила Мадам после короткого раздумья, и сердца Аннет легко, почти игриво коснулось что-то острое, вездесущее, сделанное из чистейшего льда. - Пришлите ко мне своего секретаря. Мы договоримся о цене.

Ликованию Пассавана не было предела:

\- Блестяще! Чудесно! Обещаю, сделаю все необходимое, чтобы не остаться в долгу.

Мадам улыбнулась ему коротко и абсолютно бесцветно - научившись уже угадывать ее настроения и пожелания по скупым движениям ее лица, Аннет верно предположила, что меньше всего она может быть счастлива от необходимости идти на уступки, но, несомненно, никогда не решится отказать графу. Никто из живущих в этом доме никогда не смог бы ему отказать - после того, что он сделал у всех на глазах с несчастной Лили в тот памятный вечер после ее триумфа. "Незабвенная" - так ее называли; теперь прошло менее года, и почти все, конечно, бесследно о ней позабыли.

Они навестили графа, как и было уговорено, втроем; спустя два дня в заведение пришло письмо с печатью и подписью владельца "Буфф дю Нор".

\- Главная роль, - заявила Мадам, глядя на Алиетт; та, довольная тем, что проявленное ей усердие принесло плоды, зарумянилась и опустила сияющие глаза. - Вторая, - это слово было обращено к Аннет и несказанно ее изумило; во время встречи с графом ей казалось, что она менее других произвела на него впечатление. - Ну, а ты, Сандрин... могла бы стараться больше. У тебя всего несколько сцен.

Сандрин вспыхнула и закусила губу, и Аннет, глядя, как ее лицо искажается от обиды, на миг испытала к ней кое-что вроде сожаления. Резкая, порывистая, Сандрин была совсем не похожа на других девиц; в ней не было и следа от томного изящества, что сквозило в каждом жесте и слове Алиетт, притягивало взоры мужчин и отравляло их разум не хуже дурманного дыма, что витает в опиумных курильнях. Как предчувствовала Аннет, негибкость, неуживчивость Сандрин должна была в будущем сослужить ей еще много дурных служб; так же хорошо понимала она, почему Пассаван остался накрепко очарован Алиетт, но чем ей, самой Аннет, удалось его удивить - она не могла помыслить. Сама не своя от напавших на нее сомнений, она решилась даже на немыслимое - подгадав момент, поделиться ими с самой Мадам.

\- Он не был от тебя в восторге, - Мадам, пребывая в отличном настроении, не скупилась на откровенность, - решил поначалу, что ты не стоишь его внимания. Но на следующий день он встретился с Даниэлем на какой-то попойке... и тот замолвил за тебя словечко. Он может быть убедительным, если ему нужно, проходимец, - добавила она безлобно и даже добродушно, - не забудь поблагодарить его за это.

Аннет не забыла. Месье художник выделяет ее - так утверждают все; говорят также, что картина, для которой Аннет позировала ему несколько недель кряду - лучшее из того, что он создал за последнее время. Полотно изображает погибшую Эвридику; она лежит на земле, раскинув руки, и наготу ее прикрывают лишь усыпавшие ее тело алые лепестки цветов, а взгляд ее, угасший, остановившийся, устремлен к небу, тоже алому от осиявших его лучей закатного солнца. Все, кто видит картину, не устает нахваливать творца и его модель: "Вы получились чудесно" - слышит Аннет раз за разом, кивает и улыбается, как ее научили, но все эти слова - все равно что одинокий хлопок в ладони, рассеиваются в воздухе тут же и исчезают, никак ее не задев, ведь они - не ее, ведь на картине изображена не она, и она знает об этом, но никогда не скажет об этом вслух.

Месье художник был в заведении в тот вечер, когда Лили, на свою беду, вызвала гнев графа де Пассавана: Аннет сидела тут же, вся сцена развернулась прямо перед ее глазами, и она не могла ни зажать уши, ни закрыть руками лицо: это, возможно, могли бы принять за проявление неуважения и, совершенно точно, - за непростительную слабость. Все, что она позволила себе - отвести взгляд на секунду, когда смотреть стало невыносимо, и этого хватило ей, чтобы увидеть месье художника. Он сидел за столом, который занимал обычно, наблюдая за происходящим в зале, и никто не видел его, но он видел все; лицо его было почти неузнаваемо из-за исказившего, искорежившего его безумного отчаяния, и Аннет испугалась даже, что месье художник сделает сейчас какую-нибудь глупость, которая дорого обойдется им всем - но он не сделал ничего, просто встал и вышел еще до того, как граф, насытившись, выпустил свою жертву. Он пришел на следующее утро - очень рано, еще до рассвета, мертвецки пьяный и, кажется, готовый угрожать и исполнять угрозы, но было уже поздно - перебудив всех обитателей заведения, он потребовал, чтобы его пустили к Лили, но когда Мадам, подчинившись ему с неожиданным для себя смирением, отперла дверь, за этой дверью его уже никто не ждал.

О том, что случилось, лучше любых слов говорили беспорядочно рассыпанные по полу склянки; все они когда-то были заполнены лауданумом, но ныне об их содержимом напоминал лишь затянувший воздух в спальне терпкий, головокружительный запах. Лили лежала тут же - полуобнаженная, так и не снявшая растерзанное платье, и руки ее были раскинуты в стороны, захолодевший взгляд - устремлен к потолку, а из ее приоткрытых, ставших прозрачными губ тянулась по щеке, собираясь в мутную лужицу на полу, струйка чего-то желтоватого и тошнотворного. Алиетт открывшегося зрелища не выдержала - круто развернувшись, побежала вниз, и потом Аннет несколько часов слушала, как ее выворачивает в уборной. Остальные стояли, как будто их оглушило; один месье художник как будто отмер, подошел к Лили и безмолвно опустился рядом с ней на колени. Он не проверял, теплится ли в ней еще жизнь - ответ на этот вопрос был и так ясен, - не пытался к ней прикоснуться, не говорил ни слова, лишь издавал сиплые свистящие вздохи, как тот бедняга, что жил раньше с Аннет по соседству, угодил под конку, и ему раздробило грудную клетку; самой Аннет тогда было лет пять, и она помнила, что тот человек умирал несколько суток, а вызванные к нему доктора лишь разводили руками, один сказал даже, что милосерднее будет его добить, нежели поддерживать в нем жизнь, и выразил сожаление, что подобное действие строго запрещено данной им, врачом, клятвой. Должно быть, в отношении месье художника у него мог сложиться точь-в-точь такой же вердикт, с той лишь разницей, что тот решил задержаться на этом свете намного дольше, нежели на несколько дней.

Он приходит, как обычно, вечером, лениво и вполглаза следит за тем, что творится в зале и на сцене, и стремительно опустошает бокалы, которые беспрерывно подносит ему Камилла. Последнее время его редко видят в обществе в трезвом уме; он осунулся, отяжелел, и, хоть не разменял четвертый десяток, в волосах его можно заметить первые следы седины. Перешептываются, пока еще украдкой, что он, не получая нужного удовлетворения от спиртного, не брезгует опием; что рука его уже не только по утрам дрожит так, что он едва может встать к холсту; что совсем скоро он может оказаться для Мадам бесполезен, а желающих занять его место - превеликое множество. Слухи не трогают его или он искусно делает вид; двери заведения все так же гостеприимно открыты перед ним, и он, дождавшись, пока Аннет допоет свой романс, вначале присоединяется к всеобщим аплодисментам, а потом, приблизившись к Мадам, небрежно передает ей пухлую стопку банкнот.

\- Сегодня, - слышит Аннет его негромкий голос, а Мадам, перехватив ее взгляд, движением головы указывает ей наверх. Она знает, что ей нужно делать: отпрашивается пораньше у собравшихся, сославшись на острую необходимость, и направляется в свою спальню - приводить себя в порядок. С верхнего этажа не доносится ни звука - комнаты Лили стоят пустыми, Алиетт на приказание Мадам переехать туда ответила безапелляционным отказом, а когда та, разъяренная ее непокорностью, вышла из себя - устроила безобразную сцену, по итогам которой Мадам оказалась вынуждена уступить. Но Аннет давно не прислушивается к тому, что происходит наверху. Голос, который ее не оставляет и которого она так страшится, который ложится прохладцей на ее плечи, заставляяя их покрыться мурашками - всегда рядом с ней, за ее спиной.

"Каково тебе? Каково тебе быть мной?"

Аннет торопится снять платье, чтобы надеть другое - красное, с узором из блестящей нити, слишком неуклюжее, даже нелепое на ней. Ей мало идет этот цвет, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения - платье подарил ей месье художник, и она знает, что должна встречать его только в нем.

"Каково донашивать за мной?"

Ей отдали и часть украшений, лишившихся хозяйки - она появляется в свете в ожерельях и серьгах, которые когда-то принадлежали Лили, и никто не замечает этого, все словно имеют дело с самим собой разумеющимся, естественным положением вещей. "Золото всегда золото, - замечает Мадам, разделяя содержимое коробок и футляров между своими подопечными, - какая, к черту, разница, на ком оно висит". Аннет не возражает; но каждый раз, когда она надевает что-то не свое, по ее коже бежит холодок, как от прикосновения той, кто давно покинула этот мир.

"Каково знать наперед и наверняка, что ждет тебя в конце?"

Аннет знает все - но, видя, каким ее ждет ближайшее будущее, чувствует одно только омертвелое безразличие к нему. Зрители рукоплещут ее игре, но все вокруг нее пропитано осознанием быстрого конца, угасания, разложения; эта проказа, жадная, ненасытная, дотянулась до каждого, и Аннет не думает, что она могла бы избежать общей участи. Она не сопротивляется, как Сандрин (ее сила духа все чаще начала изменять ей, и она, должно быть, сломается совсем скоро, позволит несущему всех течению подхватить, унести и себя), не пытается окутать себя иллюзиями, как Алиетт (однажды Аннет заметила перед ужином, как она воровато прячет за подвязкой флакон с кокаином; Алиетт пообещала, что задушит ее во сне, если она кому-нибудь расскажет, и ей невдомек, что у молчания Аннет совсем иные причины); ее путь - хладнокровное принятие, и что-то подсказывает ей, что он позволит ей продержаться дольше всех остальных.

Даже дольше Камиллы, которая последнее время вертится рядом с месье художником много чаще обычного.

Дверь тихо открывается, и Аннет вздрагивает. Досаждающий ей призрак исчезает - подошел черед для другого, по какому-то странному недосмотру судьбы еще числящемуся среди живых.

\- Здравствуй.

Аннет ждет, пока он зайдет, запрет замок, оставит на спинке стула пиджак и галстук. В этой игре от нее не нужно ничего - только отзываться на нужное имя.

Не свое имя.

\- Лили...

Поначалу, когда это началось, она задавалась вопросом: "Неужели мы так похожи?" и, наконец, отбросила его от себя, так и не найдя ответа. Она одевается в красное платье, делает похожую прическу и откликается, когда ее зовут - этого достаточно человеку, чтобы он увидел то, что хочет видеть.

\- Я так скучал по тебе, Лили.

По комнате плывет удушливый винный запах. Аннет вдыхает поглубже и так застывает, ощущая, как чужие пальцы касаются ее меж лопаток.

"Меня зовут Аннет", - возражает она горячо и совершенно беззвучно. - "Меня зовут...".

Занавес поднимается. Слова, что повторяет она про себя раз за разом, становятся тише, но остаются с ней неразрывно, пусть Аннет никогда не произнесет их вслух.


End file.
